Una chica en la escuela
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: Porque Nanami haria lo que sea con tal de ir a la prestigiosa academia Saotome, incluso hacerse pasar por muchacho de ser necesario... NanamixAll R&R onegai CX ! VOLVÍ! -brillos, brillos-
1. Prologo

**Que les digo, tiendo a ceder a mis impulsos, de verdad necesitaba escribir esto:**

_***Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

_**UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA.**_

**PROLOGO: UNA ACADEMIA EXCLUSIVA.**

-Haru-chan, no estoy segura de esto- la amable ancianita de cabellos platinados se termino de colocar cómodamente en su silla mecedora, miro a su nieta y luego suspiro, no era normal en ella ese tipo de comportamiento.

-Oba-sama, estoy decidida- respondió la pelirroja que bebía te frente a la mujer de cabellos blancos- Se que suena un poco loco pero como dije, no tengo opción si quiero ir.

En medio de ambas, reposaban sobre una mesita de centro algunos folletos que la chica de ojos amarillentos se había encargado de mostrar a su abuela, de diferente tipos pero todo con temática académica, de entre los diez o quince papeles, destacaban en extravagancia y numero los de la prestigiosa academia Saotome, una escuela dedicada a la formación de aspirantes a idols y concentrada al cien por ciento en la música, pero exclusivamente para chicos.

-Pero, piénsalo Haru-chan, ¿Qué dirán tus padres de esto?

-¡Ellos no deben enterarse Oba-sama!- Nanami levanto rápidamente la vista de su taza y miro fijamente a su abuela- El que estén de acuerdo con que valla a una escuela de música es ya en si todo un logro, no quiero que mis esperanzas de entrar a esa escuela se mal logren solo porque a papa y mama no les parece.

-Pero Haru-chan- en un último intento, la mujer trato de disuadir a la chica que ahora la miraba con ojos decididos, suspiro, era su nieta después de todo, sabia lo testaruda que podía ser si se lo proponía.

-Está bien, Haru-chan- No quería dejar ir a su nieta, pero ¿Qué opción tenia?

-¡Muchas gracias Oba-sama!- Nanami se tiro sobre el regazo de su abuela y elevo la vista para verla a los ojos- Te prometo que no causare problemas y no te preocupes, tengo todo planeado.

-Eso espero Haru-chan, eso espero-

Nanami sonrió por unos momentos más y se levanto dejando a la señora sola en la habitación, corrió a su cuarto y saco del armario una maleta que ya estaba hecha, luego tomo de su mesita de noche una carpeta amarilla con un escudo por fuera, saco de ella unas cuantas hojas y la analizo despacio, sonriendo cada vez más por ver que su plan comenzaba a tomar forma.

Iría a esa escuela, iría a la academia Saotome.

No importaba si tenía que hacerse pasar por un muchacho para lograrlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No lo negaba, estaba aterrada.

-Nanami… Haru ¿Verdad?-

Había pasado semanas, ¡No! Meses planeando su estrategia y puliendo cada detalle de su plan. En su mente todo debía salir perfecto si solo se apegaba a lo previsto.

-A-a-así es-

Pero claro, ella nunca previo esto.

El guardia dio una mirada a los documentos entre sus manos y luego volvió la vista a la persona frente a sí, un muchacho, de no más de diecinueve años, delgado y con el cabello corto pelirrojo y unos curiosos ojos de color amarillo, llevaba unos gruesos lentes de fondo de botella y el uniforme de la escuela, se veía algo… ¿delicado? ¿Afeminado? ¡Bah! que importa.

-Bien chico, dame un segundo, verificare estos documentos y te dejare pasar ¿Está bien?-

-¿Eh? Oh, si…- Articulo torpemente dándose cuenta de que el guardia clavaba la mirada una y otra vez en la fotografía del documento y luego en ella, el sujeto se encogió en hombros y saco una radio de una funda que colgaba de su pantalón.

Esa foto se la había tomado hace varias semanas en un estudio no muy lejos de la ciudad, esa vez también tuvo que ponerse sus ropas de muchacho, pero no se había sentido para nada presionada, el fotógrafo ni la miro y no hizo falta que se disfrazara de nuevo para ir a recoger el revelado. ¿Qué pasaría si se daban cuenta de que era una chica? ¿Tendría algún tipo de consecuencia legal o algo así? ¡Dios! ¡Le prometió a su abuela no causar problemas! ¡Y sus padres! ¡No imaginaba la reacción de sus padres! ¡No! ¡En definitiva! ¡No podía dejar que la descubrieran!

-Bien, Nanami-san todo en orden- el guardia le regreso la carpeta con los papeles dentro y le dio la espalda un momento para abrir la reja, le hizo un ademan con la mano y Haruka, o mejor dicho Haru dio un enorme suspiro para sus adentros- Es raro ver a estudiantes nuevos a mitad del año pero paso los exámenes de ingreso con honores ¿no es así?-

Nanami asintió.

-Bueno, bienvenido- Y cuando le dio la espalda a los guardias para por fin dirigirse a la escuela, Haruka sonrió.

FASE UNO DEL PLAN: Entrar a la escuela sin que nadie note tu "pequeño" secreto. [COMPLETADA]

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, esto fue el prologo de la historia, espero les guste.**

**Dejen reviews por favor, su opinión es importante.**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


	2. Compañero

_**¡GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS (Aunque creo que en este fandom predominamos las "todas") POR SUS REVIEWS!~ **_

_***Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA:**

**CAPITULO UNO: COMPAÑERO.**

Nanami suspiro, un poco más tranquila de haber conseguido entrar a la academia sin contratiempos, pero nada quitaba el sentimiento de nervio que se acrecentaba en su cuerpo ante la probabilidad de ser descubierta y demandad, encarcelada o algo por el estilo. ¿Exagerado? ¡No! ¿Tú crees?

El plan en si era algo descabellado, se escabulliría en la escuela, inscribiéndose para el curso de composición y pasaría los próximos años hasta el día de su graduación sin llamar para nada la atención, después, se olvidaría de toda esa situación, conseguiría un trabajo en alguna agencia de música en la que pudiera llevar su carrera de compositora tranquilamente sin tener que recordar en ningún momento su "oscuro secretito", se retiraría y se iría a vivir en una agradable casita en el campo, donde quizás alguna vez le contaría a sus nietos la historia de su vida y se reirían todos juntos.

Mientras que su mente repasaba por millonésima ves el plan, no noto que desde hacía ya un buen rato que había llegado hasta su destino, estaba frente a una gran puerta de color café oscuro que llevaba el cartel de "Sala de recepción" donde se supone que debía de recoger su horario y el numero de habitación que le tocaba, -_sencillo- _pensótoco un par de veces y se quedo en silencio algunos segundos.

-¿Si?- una mujer alta, pelirroja, de ojos violetas y de envidiable figura fue la encargada de abrirle la puerta, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y por sus desordenados cabellos a Nanami no le costó deducir que la chica había estado durmiendo.

Por su parte, la mujer escaneo al muchacho de arriba abajo, era raro ver a un chico a la edad que se suponía que tenia luciendo tan… ¿vulnerable? ¿Frágil?, como… como… ¡una chica! ¡Sí, eso! _"ponle una peluca y maquíllalo un poco y es una mujer"._

-Etto, vengo por mis horarios y el número de mi habitación- dijo bajando la mirada, evitando ver directamente los ojos violetas que ahora la miraban interesados.

-Debes ser el nuevo ¿Verdad?- Nanami asintió.

-Bueno ¡pasa por favor! Llevaba buen rato esperándote- la mujer bostezó y se giro sobre los talones- Por cierto, soy Tomochika Shibuya, consejera del instituto- Nanami no le daba crédito a las palabras de la mujer, ¿consejera? Pero si parecía muy joven, ¡no debía de sobrepasar los 25! ¿! Qué clase de consejos daba!

-Etto, soy Nanami Haruk… ¡Haru!, Nanami Haru- La oji ámbar tubo que morderse la lengua para no descubrirse.

-Bien, Haru-kun, fue un placer tenerte por aquí.- le extendió dos hojas de papel- la primera es tu horario y clase y la segunda tiene los datos de tu habitación.

Nanami tomo los papeles eh hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, Shibuya-san-

-Por aquí me llaman Tomo-chan, muchacho- le giño un ojo y Nanami sin querer dio un respingo.- Puedes decirme así si quieres-

-T-Tomo-chan- Le costó, nunca había tratado a nadie con tal informalidad.

Se dio la vuelta rápido y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sintió que involuntariamente se sonrojaba y no sabía porque, esa mujer le inspiraba algo de confianza pero a la vez algo de miedo, era demasiado informal y parecía ser un ser muy relajado, tal vez demasiado.

Dejando eso de lado, Nanami miro de reojo el papel de la habitación y se dispuso a buscarla.

-Habitación 512-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nanami vagaba entre los amplios pasillos del edificio de las habitaciones, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera un indicio de dónde demonios quedaba su cuarto, estaba comenzando a cansarse y curiosamente la maleta que llevaba arrastrando desde que entro a la academia ahora pesaba un poco más producto del esfuerzo que ahora hacia al llevarla, daba vueltas por los corredores y subía y bajaba escaleras, ya estaba comenzando a incomodarse, no estaba acostumbrada a los zapatos que traía puestos pues prefería las zapatillas con un tacón un poco más alto, además de que le molestaban los anteojos a los que tampoco estaba impuesta y sentía que la peluca que llevaba en la cabeza le daba comezón.

Unos diez o quince minutos después por fin dio con la habitación que buscaba, abrió la puerta y no dudo en tirarse sobre la cama que le quedaba a pocos pasos y hundir el rostro en la almohada.

Callo profundamente dormida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Oye…- Nanami cerró los ojos en un vago intento de que su sueño no fuera perturbado- Oye, chico…- comenzó a sentir que jalaban sus mejillas y que comenzaban a tirar de algunos mechones de su peluca, eso ultimo la puso de nuevo en la realidad, haciéndola abrir los ojos rápidamente eh incorporándose de golpe.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- miro a todos lados aturdida, cuando por fin pudo ubicarse de nuevo en la realidad divisó a quien se había atrevido a perturbar su adorado y necesario sueño, un chico, de cabello café, tez morena y ojos verdes esmeralda, Nanami se sonrojo hasta las orejas, era el muchacho mas apuesto que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.

-eh…a-ah… yo…-

-¿estás bien? Estas algo rojo, dime ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Tu… ¿tu habitación?

-Sí, mi habitación… Oh espera ¿eres el nuevo? ¡Valla que rápido! ayer me avisaron que llegarías, de haber sabido que estarías aquí tan pronto hubiera ordenado un poco- se llevo la mano a la nuca y se rio, la verdad para esos momentos el tono de rojo en el rostro de Nanami estaba que rivalizaba con los tomates maduros.

-Soy Cecil Aijima, tu compañero de cuarto, ¿tú eres?

-Nanami Haru- comenzaba a acostumbrarse al nombre, eso le era ventajoso.

-Bueno, mucho gusto Haru-kun llevémonos bien, y "!aléjate de mis cosas si no quieres problemas!"- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono serio pero burlón haciendo que la pelirroja de distrajera un poco y riera con él.

-¡Oye Cecil!, apúrate ¿quieres?, nos vamos a adelantar- alguien toco la puerta varias veces rápidamente y grito por los pasillos, el chico peli castaño cambio su relajado semblante por uno un poco preocupado.

-¡Ah! ¡Rayos! ¡Es verdad!- grito dándose un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano- Haru-kun, tengo algo que hacer, así que; quédate por aquí, instálate y… te veo más tarde ¿sí?- se aproximo rápidamente a la puerta y salió a velocidad rayo por ella, dejando a la chica sola otra vez.

Haruka se quedo quieta por unos interminables segundos mirando la puerta por la que el chico de ojos verdes se había ido segundos, sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo del muchacho, se notaba que Cecil no era una mala persona pero la verdad era que había llegado solo para que Nanami comenzara a plantearse cambios de ciento ochenta grados que tendría que hacerle a su plan, para comenzar ya no podría simplemente llegar a su cuarto después de clases y sacarse los anteojos y la peluca que se veía obligada a usar para ocultar sus ojos de chica y su corta pero hermosa cabellera pelirroja, ahora tendría que usarlos todo el tiempo o aun peor, tendría que cortarse el cabello para que quedara exactamente igual a su falso pelo y no tener que estar siempre con esa preocupación, además de que ya no podría personalizar su habitación a su gusto, tendría que resignarse a gustos mas "neutrales" y que no la delataran tanto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Tardaste Cecil! ¿Qué demonios hacías, eh?- Fuera del edificio de las habitaciones, el sol ya comenzaba a meterse, era esa especifica hora del día en la que no se sabe al cien por ciento si lo correcto es decir "buenas tardes" o "Buenas noches", el muchacho castaño se puso una mano cerca de la frente, tratando de taparse un poco el sol del ocaso que molestaba en sus ojos y para poder enfocar a los dos rubios frente a él, uno de ojos verdes esmeralda y otro oji azul.

-Trataba con mi nuevo compañero de cuarto Syo- sonrió alcanzándolos- Relájate un poco ¿quieres? Aun no estamos tan tarde.

-Syo-chan, Cecil tiene razón- el mayor de los dos rubios, el de ojos verdes puso una mano sobre la cabeza del mas pequeño, haciendo que este se moviera desesperado ante el peso excesivo que el mayor ponía en su extremidad.- Aun no vamos tan tarde.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Pero vámonos ya!- el moreno y el rubio mayor sonrieron y caminaron los juntos para alcanzar al menor que ya iba unos pasos adelante.

-Así que ya llego el chico nuevo, ¿y cómo es Cecil? ¿Se ve tan nerd como dicen los rumores que es?- pregunto Syo cuando los tres por fin se pusieron a la par y caminaron juntos.

-Se ve que es algo despistado como para que los rumores de su genialidad eh inteligencia, pero a decir verdad lo más curioso es que se ve bastante tierno y delicado, ¡como una chica!- aclaro mientras caminaba y hacia señas con las manos.

-Ya ansió conocerlo, dicen que estará en mi clase, comprobare si es tan tierno como dices, Cecil-kun – Natsuki sonrió ante la idea de tener alguien lindo además de Syo a quien estrujar y apapachar por el lugar.

-Siento pena por el…- susurro el menor de los rubios despistadamente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un rato después, ya estando instalada, Nanami se detuvo por primera vez a mirar atentamente su entorno, era un cuarto amplio, con dos camas, una a cada lado de la habitación, dos escritorios y dos roperos gigantescos, una puerta que suponía era un baño entre otras decoraciones menores, no lo negaba era un lugar bonito y tal vez, combinado con la agradable compañía de Cecil lograría sentirse a gusto en ese lugar.

-Bien, es hora- suspiro y miro por unos interminables segundos a la nada, cuando por fin se puso de pie saco unas tijeras de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al baño, se paro frente al espejo y se quito la peluca que hasta entonces traía puesta.

-A partir de ahora mi nombre es Nanami Haru- dicho esto se corto uno de los mechones de su bonita cabellera pelirroja- Y ya no hay marcha atrás…- todo esto lo decía mientras poco a poco se cortaba partes del cabello, teniendo sumo cuidado en que el corte quedara igual al de la peluca- Ya no me puedo arrepentir de nada, tendré que aprender a vivir siendo un muchacho, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - finalizo soltando las tijeras y analizando su nuevo aspecto, prácticamente se veía igual y tenia suerte que la peluca y su cabello fueran prácticamente del mismo color.

-Bien- sonrió a su reflejo y salió del baño, aun tenía cosas que hacer y no quería ni podía quedarse mirando el espejo eternamente.

-¡Haru!- la llamaron y ella salió casi al instante dando la espalda a la persona frente a él, al dar la vuelta y mirarlo sintió que definitivamente hacía calor en el cuarto y quiso volver al baño lo antes posible.

-Ce-Ce-Cecil-kun…- volteo la vista a cualquier otro punto en la habitación, completamente nerviosa y roja mientras que el muchacho que ahora por alguna mística razón estaba sin camisa se le acercaba curioso- ¿Pa-pasa algo?- _"!no tartamudees Haruka! ¡Eso es sospechoso!"_ se regañaba mentalmente mientras trataba de calmarse.

-No es nada, solo vine a cambiarme y quería saber dónde estabas- sonrió de oreja a oreja, _"! Pero si es un supermodelo!"_ los pensamientos de Nanami la traicionaban, solo se estaba poniendo más nerviosa.- Unos amigos y yo saldremos a cenar, ¿no quieres venir? Así puedes comenzar a conocer más personas en el campus y eso…

-Cla-claro dame unos momentos- sonrió y corrió de nuevo a encerrarse en el baño. Ante lo ocurrido Cecil rio un poco por lo bajo.

-Estaba… ¿sonrojado? ¡He! ¡Qué tipo tan raro!- y continuo con lo suyo.

FASE DOS DEL PLAN: Sobrevivir a tu compañero de cuarto. [EN PROGRESO, NECITAMOS ALGO DE PRACTICA A LA HORA DE TRATAR CON HOMBRES]

**.CONTINUARA.**

**Y esto mis queridos lectores es el capitulo uno, gracias todas por sus comentarios, espero que esta actualización les guste tanto como la anterior.**

**Como pueden ver, eh colado a Cecil en la historia, espero que no les moleste, Haruka necesitaba un compañero de cuarto que la metiera en problemas debes en cuando y pues bueno no quería desarmar los compañeros de habitación que ya estaban hechos (^^U)**

**P.D #1 : Preguntaron si habría pareja especifica, no había pensado en eso porque la verdad todas me parecen buenas opciones así que estoy pidiendo opiniones, lo someteré a votos, (un voto por review, para las que les interese dar a conocer su opinión) tienen hasta nuevo aviso para estar dejando sus comentarios.**

**P.D #2: Un favor gigante para esta humilde escritora, me gustaría que me dijeran cómo funcionan las tablas de livejournal (¿asi se escribe? -w-U) si tienen alguna regla, requerimiento o algo así, tengo ganas de hacer una tabla desde hace mucho pero no sé cómo funciona el sistema. :/**

**Bueno, los veo luego ¡dejen reviews por favor! ¡Su opinión es importante!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


	3. Los 7 principes y yo P1

_**Y… ¿ya les dije lo feliz que soy cuando me dejan sus reviews? ^^ ¡Gracias a todas!**_

_***Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA:**

**CAPITULO DOS: LOS SIETE PRINCIPES Y YO (Parte 1).**

Nanami caminaba pausada, nerviosa y con aires de querer a echarse a correr en sentido contrario de donde caminaba en cualquier momento, cosa que comenzaba a considerar ya que tenía la ventaja de que Cecil caminaba frente a ella y no la miraba.

Cecil… Ahora que le ponía un poco más de atención, con esa camiseta de manga larga color café, a juego con un chaleco gris y unos jeans del mismo color solo que un poco mas deslavados de verdad sentía que tenía trabajo por delante si quería poder verlo a la cara sin sentirse del color de un tomate. _"la ropa informal le queda muy bien, ¡espera Haruka, concéntrate!"_

¿Ya había mencionado lo nerviosa que se sentía?, ¿no? ¡Es más! Decir que estaba nerviosa era muy poco, ¡estaba asustada! ¡Aterrada! ¡Lo que seguía! ¿Han oído la expresión "con mariposas en el estomago"? ¡Pues al demonio esa frase! ¡Sentía un autentico zoológico sobre su barriga!, pensar que a tan poco tiempo de haber decidido hacerse pasar por muchacho tendría la prueba máxima: convivir con un grupo de hombres adolecentes. Según su plan (que a estas alturas de la situación estaba comenzado a sonar ridículo y completamente fuera de la realidad) solo cruzaría palabras con algún chico durante las horas de estudio, en el salón de clases y a la hora de hacer parejas de trabajo con algún aspirante a idol, ¡nada más!

Pero la verdad era que, ahora que estaba siendo arrastrada (Irónicamente, por voluntad propia) al encuentro con adolecentes a los que no se quería imaginar por miedo a lo que sea que su mente le pudiera mostrar y lo pensaba con la cabeza fría ¿de verdad se podía pasar parte de su juventud evitando todo contacto con seres del exterior? Lo dudaba, ciertamente lo dudaba.

-Tranquilo Haru- Cecil le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, en señal de aliento- No son tan malos como se que te estás imaginando, están algo locos pero, como decirlo… ¡Eso los hace geniales!

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba…?

-Haces unas expresiones muy raras cuando piensas- declaro riendo por lo bajo – es fácil leerte la mente.

**o-o-o**

Dentro de los amplios paramos de la escuela, Nanami descubrió que había un restaurante, no era tan elegante ni tan formal como lo era la inmensa cafetería que había leído en los folletos, si no que esto era más relajado y por lo visto bastante popular pues había un montón de chicos distribuidos en las mesas disfrutando de sus comidas respectivas.

-¡Cecil!- desde la entrada tanto la pelirroja como el castaño miraron en dirección a la voz que había pronunciado el nombre del oji verde, encontraron a cierto pelirrojo haciendo señas con las manos y saludando alegremente, acompañado también de otro chico, rubio.

-¡Ah! ¡Otoya! ¡Syo!- Cecil corrió hacia la mesa y más por instinto que por deseo, Haruka lo siguió.

-Tardaste Cecil- El rubio mascullaba entre dientes algo molesto, Cecil rio por lo bajo.

-Lo siento, ¡ah! Por cierto, chicos…- Nanami esta tan absorta en su mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando Cecil la tomo por los hombros y comenzó con las presentaciones.- Este es Haru, es nuevo.

-Me llamo Ittoki Otoya- El pelirrojo levanto una mano eh hizo la seña de amor y paz- encantado.

Haruka se reverencio un poco.

-No te ves tan nerd como dicen los rumores que eres- Nanami ladeo la cabeza, confusa.

-¿Huuu?-

-No importa- Rio un poco escondiendo la mirada bajo el sombrero que traía puesto- Kurusu Syo, un placer.

-Nanami Haru, mucho gusto.

- ¿Y? ¿Dónde están los demás?- Cecil miro para todos lados buscando caras conocidas.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Tokiya- Otoya alzo los hombros haciendo un gesto resignado- no quiso venir porque dijo que tenía que estudiar, Ren tal vez llegue mas tarde y dijo que haría lo posible por traer a Masato.

-Y en cuanto a Natsuki, - continuo Syo- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, tal vez venga más tarde…

-Ya veo, bueno si no llegan pronto comenzaremos sin ellos…- El castaño se dejo caer sobre el asiento- Bueno relajémonos- Nanami se sentó también, siempre a su lado y tratando de no separársele mucho.

La noche avanzo rápido y Nanami cada vez se sentía más a gusto estando entre los tres chicos, ¡eran realmente agradables! (por no mencionar demasiado atractivos, pero trataba de no pensar en eso). No le costó nada entablar una conversación con ninguno y tal vez por uno o dos segundos se podría decir que bajo la guardia.

-¡olvídalo! ¡no vendrán!- Exclamo Cecil después de un rato de silencio- ¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos sin ellos?

-Estoy de acuerdo- sentencio el rubio mirando el menú- ¡Tengo hambre!

-Bien, comamos.

La verdad, Nanami se sentía algo decepcionada, de verdad quería conocer a los otros amigos de cecil "No pienses en eso Nanami, mejor diviértete" pensó tratando de animarse.

-Iré a lavarme, pidan por mi ¿vale? – dijo alegremente la pelirroja con una sonrisa – lo que sea está bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, tranquilos.- Y desapareció entre el bullicio del animado restaurante.

-Tu amigo es muy raro, Cecil- declaro Syo mientras miraba el menú.

-Me agrada, pensé que sería un tonto sabelotodo pero la verdad luce más como si necesitara ser protegido- Otoya hacia señas con las manos tratando de explicarse.

-Lo sé, lo sé, a decir verdad luce muy delicado, se sonroja mucho y tartamudea, como, como…

-¿Una chica?- Exclamo el pelirrojo al azar.

-Que tú lo hayas notado solo me hace pensar que es muy obvio.

-Sí, ¡oye! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Cecil eres malo!- Otoya hizo un puchero, Cecil rio, Syo solo rodo los ojos.

-Y esto es todos los días- Murmuro el rubio tratando de concentrarse en elegir que era lo que deseaba comer e ignorando la animada discusión que comenzaba a surgir entre sus dos acompañantes.

**o-o-o**

Nanami entro al baño mirando hacia todos lados nerviosa, no tenía ganas de ir en realidad, solo estaba cediendo al instinto natural de levantarse al sanitario mientras esperaban la comida que se preparaba en los restaurantes (típico instinto femenino, ¿Qué chica no lo ha hecho?) se acerco a uno de los grifos y dejo correr el agua, mientras lavaba sus manos, su mirada fue a parar al espejo frente ella. _"Así que si hay espejos en los baños de los hombres"_ Haruka sonrió, bien dicen que todos los días se aprende algo.

-Extraño mi cabello- murmuro sin darse cuenta, aunque este nunca fue muy largo echaba de menos pasar su mano por la cabeza y sentir esa esponjosa y lisa mata roja sobre ella, ahora solo podía jugar con los mechones de atrás de su nuca que eran los que habían quedado levemente más largo.- Bueno, me estoy tardando.- cerro la canilla del lavamanos y se dispuso a salir al encuentro de los otros 3 chicos.

**o-o-o**

-¿Sushi?- Nanami trago con fuerza al ver los platos ya servidos sobre la mesa.

-Así es, ¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta?

-¡No, no es eso!- negó enérgicamente con ambas manos, aunque bien sabía que mentía, en su vida había comido sushi.

-Las comidas de la cafetería son mejores pero aun así el restaurante es bueno…- Explico Otoya metiéndose un pedazo a la boca- la cafeteshria tiene menush y no puedesh comer lo que quieresh...- mastico y trago sin dejar de hablar- por eso, la mayor parte de los estudiantes vienen aquí, es más barato y puedes pedir lo que quieras.

-Ya veo- explico Nanami mientras internamente mantenía una lucha con los palillos que habían venido con su plato, siempre tentada por la opción de manar todo al diablo y pedirle un tenedor a alguna camarera. Era la primera vez que usaba palillos, aun cuando había vivido toda su vida en Japón.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Inquirió Syo algo divertido, al parecer, el rubio del sombrero noto el problema de la chica y no perdió la oportunidad de hacer un comentario.

-¿!Eh! bueno… yo.

-Podemos pedirte un tenedor- Ofreció el otro pelirrojo amablemente.

-¡no hace falta!- está nerviosa y se sentía avergonzada- Puedo con esto, nunca había comido con palillos, es todo- declaro roja como el color de su cabello.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus respectivas comidas Nanami decidió que era hora de mandar todo el esfuerzo al demonio, asegurándose de que nadie la mirada, se llevo un pedazo se Sushi a la boca con las manos, aunque claro está, acercando los trozos de madera a su boca para hacer parecer que había conseguido llevar el alimento a su cavidad con los palillos.

-¡valla! Al fin lo conseguiste.- exclamo el castaño tragándose por completo la farsa de la chica.

-Hmnp- Nanami asintió sonriendo, sin embargo comenzó a sentir que algo le molestaba en la boca… Picaba, estaba caliente y sintió que debía escupir la comida, hizo algunos gestos indicando que no podía tragar.

-¿Nanami?- Otoya fue el primero en notar que el rostro de la chica comenzaba a perder color y que sus ojos comenzaban a irse- ¡oye! ¡Nanami!- grito, llamando la atención de los otros dos comensales que estaban más que concentrados en su sushi.

-¡Haru!- exclamo Cecil preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Fue algo en la comida? – Syo miro al plato sospechando y analizando la comida- ¡El wasabi!*- exclamo resolviendo el misterio.

-¡Haru, escúpelo!- grito Cecil tomando de los hombros a la pelirroja y tratando de hacer que lo mirara de frente- ¡Haru! ¡Haru!

Con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, el cerebro de Nanami dio la orden de vomitar, ¡Ahora! ¡no había tiempo para esperar! Sin embargo, siendo una chica, se negó rotundamente a hacerlo en público, saco las manos del castaño de sus hombros y salió corriendo del restaurante, asustada, nerviosa, sintiendo como le venía de regreso la comida y sintiendo que si no vomitaba ahora se iba desmayar. 

Cuando dejo de correr, Nanami se tiro de rodillas al piso y escupió todo lo que tenía que escupir, sintiendo al terminar unas ganas increíbles de llorar y de dejarse caer de espaldas para cerrar los ojos y dormir, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto había corrido, solo recordaba las preocupadas miradas de Cecil, Syo y Otoya sobre ella. Aun de rodillas llevo la mano derecha a la frente, dándose un golpe fuerte.

-Que tonta, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Y sin saber donde estaba o si la encontrarían para antes del amanecer cerro los ojos, ya era de noche y estaba cansada.

-que día tan largo- susurro dejándose llevar, cayendo de espaldas al césped y quedando inconsciente

**o-o-o**

Cuando volvió en si, Haruka miro el techo blanco de alguna habitación y se quedo así unos momentos, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba en un cuarto blanco y no en la habitación del cuarto que compartía con Cecil que si la memoria no le fallaba era de color café miel.

-Ah claro, el sushi- se volvió a llevar la mano a la cabeza y acaricio su cabello.

_Cargando… cargando…._

-¡Pero qué…!- se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, de un salto, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasaba? Si la memoria no le fallaba donde sea que haya estado la noche anterior era un lugar al aire libre.

-¿Me arrastraron hasta aquí?- murmuro.

-Así es- Una voz seria, fría y que Haruka juraba conocía de algún otro lado retumbo en sus oídos junto con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose- te desmallaste en el lugar a donde voy a caminar, así que te encontré y te traje aquí, la enfermera dijo que no era nada serio, solo una reacción alérgica.

-Gracias por traerme, este… -

-Tokiya, Ichinose Tokiya- se presento dándole poca importancia al chico que aun lo miraba de espaldas por estar tratando de levantarse de la cama.

-Pues gracias Ichinose-san- Nanami se disponía a voltear y concederle su mejor sonrisa al extraño que la había ayudado, sin embargo al hacerlo su sonrisa se congelo y su expresión fácil bailo entre la incredulidad y el rubor.

¡Imposible! ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? La persona delante de ella no era otra más que…

-¿Ha-Hayato-sama?- murmuro muy bajito, pero en el silencio de la habitación que había quedado más que claro era la enfermería de la academia fue perfectamente audible.

Observo al chico bufar y ella solo se sonrojo más.

"_¿¡QUE DEMINOS PASA AQUÍ!"_

FASE TRES DEL PLAN: Encontrarte con tu mas grande ídolo [INCOMPLETA, ¡espera! ¡eso nunca fue parte del plan para empezar!]

_*Wasabi: Condimento algunas veces usado para el sushi, de sabor condimentado y algo picante. Es fácil de tragar, pero si no estás acostumbrado a su sabor puede causarte algunos embarazosos incidentes._

**Y esto, mis queridas lectoras fue el capitulo 2 ^^**

**¿Ya dije gracias por los comentarios? ¿No? ¡PUES GRACIAS! Espero la actualización les guste tanto como la primera. **

**Me agrado saber que no les molesto que colara a Cecil en la historia ^^ tendrá un papel importante a causa de una idea que me dio caramelitobakugan92 en su review del capítulo anterior (¡Especial agradecimiento! Tu idea me tienta, me tienta… ¡muajajajajaja! ¿.w.? )**

**¡Oh por cierto! También un mega ¡GRACIAS! A Vanilla Conkei que me ayudo con mi duda de Livejournal :3 (Aun no hago la cuenta, me estoy tomando mi tiempo ^^U)**

**Y como siempre les pido que alimenten al monstruo de los reviews con su opinión que es mega importante para mí.**

**Bueno ya hable mucho, ya me voy: ¡Ja ne!**

**Votación: ¿Quién te gusta de pareja para Haruka en este fic?**

**Natsuki: 2**

**Cecil: 1**

**Opción del reverse Harem: 2**

**¡Voten! ¡Voten! :3**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


	4. Los 7 principes y yo P2

**Explicaciones e intentos de linchamiento por culpa de mi tardanza al final de capitulo ^^U **

_**Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA:**

**CAPITULO DOS: LOS SIETE PRINCIPES Y YO (Parte 2).**

-¿Ha-Hayato-sama?- murmuro muy bajito, pero en el silencio de la habitación que había quedado más que claro era la enfermería de la academia fue perfectamente audible.

Observo al chico bufar y ella solo se sonrojo más.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- por unos segundos Haruka se olvido que fingía, olvido darle un aire más ronco a su voz para aparentar la de un hombre, quiso gritar y saltar de la emoción, quiso lanzase sobre el chico frente a ella y decirle un montón de cosas. Pero una vez que se dio una gran bófeta mental, pudo retomar la compostura.

-Quiero decir, ¿Qué hace una persona como tu aquí, Ha-Hayato…? Pensé que tú ya te habías…

-Por favor, basta.

-¿Ah?- Nanami vio interrumpidas sus cavilaciones por la fría voz del peli azul, volteo a mirarlo casi al instante y vio como su seño se fruncía en una excepcional cara de cabreo.

-Por favor, no me compares con el estúpido de Hayato

Y tras oír eso, el sonido alrededor de la pelirroja se fue y algo dentro de ella se detuvo.

Ese sujeto definitivamente no era su amado Hayato.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido….

**o-o-o**

_-¡Tu!- _una almohada en la cara y un grito preocupado fueron las primeras dos cosas que recibieron a Haruka al cruzar la puerta para entrar a su cuarto. Miro en dirección donde había venido el ataque y visualizo a cierto castaño que justo en ese momento se levantaba de la cama, dejando un reproductor de música y una libreta de lado.

-Cecil-kun…- murmuro, podría jurar que su semblante estaba peor que el de un zombi.

-¡Estaba preocupado estúpido!- Lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro directo a los ojos, su mirada denotaba una inmensa cantidad de alivio que hizo sentirse algo culpable a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento- por más que trataba de no mirarlo a la cara porque sabía de sobra que se pondría mas roja que un tomate, perdió la lucha y al final prefirió verlo de frente.- me desmalle en algún lado de la academia y un chico me llevo a la enfermería, pase ahí la noche.

-¿Te llevaron a la enfermería?-

-Si, al parecer soy alérgico al wasabi.

-¡Tonto! ¡Te preguntamos si podíamos pedirte lo que sea!

-Sí pero, lo que pasa es que no sabía de esa alergia- Nanami observo como dentro de los ojos de Cecil se formaba una curiosa mescla de ternura, alivio y diversión. Eso la tranquilizo un poco.- Lo siento, les arruine la noche ¿no?

-¡No pasa nada!- El castaño golpeo el hombro de la chica con una fuerza que hizo a Haruka quedar algo adolorida, aunque trato de no demostrarlo- igual la cena comenzaba aponerse aburrida. Más tarde busquemos a Otoya y Syo y digámosles que aun vives, ¿te parece?

-Vale.

-Bien, ahora quizás quieras descansar- el chico tomo la libreta y el reproductor que antes tenía entre las manos y los metió a una mochila verde que estaba junto a su escritorio- tengo un par de tareas que terminar con unos amigos, descansa, dúchate y nos vemos al rato en clases.

La pelirroja asintió despacio, mientras veía muchacho cruzar el umbral y desaparecer tras la puerta. Una vez sola, suspiro un poco más tranquila y se dirigió hacia el armario de donde saco una toalla y un uniforme limpio.

Necesitaba una ducha.

**o-o-o**

Haruka se paro frente a la puerta de caoba tallada que tenia la inscripción "clase A" colgada sobre la misma en un pequeño letrero enmarcado y sintió sus piernas temblar, dio una mirada hacia atrás como tanteando sus alrededores por si tenía que echarse a correr (cosa que ya estaba considerando) y dio un saltito y un gritito ahogado al oír como la puerta se abría y la profesora, una bella mujer de expresivos ojos azules y largo cabello rosa le dirigía una sonrisa y un amable "puedes pasar"

Entro tragándose el miedo y se paro frente a todos, casi al instante noto las amables sonrisas de Cecil y Otoya, eso la hizo sentir un poco más confiada.

-Me llamo Nanami Haru y estaré en el curso de compositores el resto del año, ¡es un placer conocerlos a todos!.

Las reacciones dentro del aula no se hicieron esperar, algunos miraban a la chica con poco interés, otros con fastidio, otros más con aburrimiento, otros simplemente sonreían amables y otros más (no pocos) la miraban levemente sonrojados, todo esto en medio de un mar de cuchicheos y murmullos. Haruka, ajena a todo simplemente mantuvo una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios y observo a la profesora esperando que esta le diera un lugar para sentarse.

-Bien, Haru-kun. Puedes sentarte en el lugar vacio junto a Cecil-kun- indico Ringo-sensei indicándole con el dedo el asiento que Haruka tomo más que encantada por estar cerca de uno de sus amigos.

Después de eso, las clases transcurrieron normales, Haruka se esforzaba al máximo para poder comprender bien tanta nueva información, era cierto que ella era buena para la música pero aun había ciertas cosas que se le dificultaban.

Un buen rato después, la campana del almuerzo sonó, indicando a todos que podían salir a tomarse un merecido descanso.

-¡Nanami!- en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Otoya se puso de pie y corrió a lanzarse sobre la chica en medio de un efusivo abrazo que casi la tira al piso- ¡es bueno saber que estas bien!

-Ittoki-kun, debo… res… respirar-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- Haruka agradeció que el muchacho la soltara antes de que comenzara a faltarle el aire- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, es que me alegra verte- declaro el pelirrojo levemente ruborizado.

-P-pues estoy bien, perdón si te preocupe anoche, no fue mi intención- declaro ella haciendo una reverencia un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Ejem! Si ya acabaron- interrumpió Cecil un poco molesto- par de bakas, nos vamos a perder el almuerzo.

-¡ah! ¡Claro!- y el trió de amigos corrió hacia la cafetería.

**o-o-o**

-¿Por qué comemos en la cafetería si es más barato comer en el restaurante?- inquirió Haru mirando su plato que consistía en algo que parecía sopa (y digo parecía porque la chica no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo era) muy fina, ensalada y un refresco. Todo esto mientras los tres amigos buscaban una mesa para sentarse dentro del concurrido comedor.

-Simple- le respondió Otoya dirigiéndole una amable mirada- Es más barato en el restaurante pero no lo abren a diario.

-Solo los fines de semana- termino Cecil mientras corría a apartar una mesa que acababa de vaciarse- ¡apúrense si! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo para comer!

Paso un buen rato en el que los tres comieron en una completa calma, Nanami por su parte pensaba que ya estaba comenzando a adaptarse a la idea de ser un muchacho y eso la hacía feliz, por lo que a cada segundo que pasaba conversando con los dos chicos frente a ella su humor se ponía cada vez mejor.

-¡Oye Haru!- Nanami estaba por darle un buen bocado a su comida cuando alguien le puso una mano en la frente- Me alegra ver que no moriste, chico nuevo.

-¡Yo, Syo!- saludo Cecil al recién llegado.

-¡Ah Syo-kun!- Nanami se volteo al instante y dio un saltito al ver al rubio frente a ella- Hehe, si no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña reacción alérgica.

-Nos preocupamos idiota- regaño de nuevo el chico.

-Eh, perdón por molestarlos, acabe pasando mi primera noche en la academia en la enfermería, no es un buen comienzo pero al menos no paso a mayores.

-Es bueno oír eso.

-Oye Syo, ¿Dónde está Natsuki?- pregunto el castaño interrumpiendo la conversación que acaban de iniciar Haruka y el nombrado.

-Fue a buscar a alguien, dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí cuando terminara.

-Bueno y ¿crees que tarde mucho? El descanso se terminara pronto y quería presentarle a Haru.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Haru se señalo a si misma sin comprender.

-Sí, el tenía ganas de conocerte, le hable de ti ayer.

-Bueno ¿Y porque tenía ganas de…

-¡KAWAI!

Nanami no pudo completar la frase porque un grito tremendo le ensordeció los oídos y lo siguiente que supo es que alguien la estaba abrazando fuertemente por la espalda.

-¡KAWAI! – volvió a gritar la persona que abrazaba a la chica- ¡eres más lindo de lo que me esperaba! ¡No podía esperar para salir de clases y poder conocerte! ¡Kawai!

-¡Ah! ¡auxilio!- gritaba Haruka algo asustada de la persona que la abrazaba, volteo un poco la cabeza tratando de ver a su atacante y se encontró con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, enmarcados por unas gafas y cabellos revuelto color rubio que la miraban con ternura.

-¡Maldición, Natsuki! ¡Suéltalo ya! – Grito Syo de pronto- ¡lo estas asustando!

-Ah, claro- Haruka respiro tranquila de nuevo, era la segunda vez en el día que la abrazaban tan fuerte que casi le sacan el aire.- Lo siento, perdí el control y me emocione- se excuso el chico llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo.

-No- No hay problema… supongo- Declaro Haruka tratando de no lucir muy asustada (porque lo estaba ¡y bastante!)

-Soy Shinomiya Natsuki, y me gustan las cosas pequeñas y lindas- Nanami pensó, que este era un modo bastante raro de presentarse pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo la persona frente a ella era amigo de Syo, Cecil o Otoya ¿verdad? No podía ser malo- Tu eres Haru-kun ¿verdad?

-¡Ah! Si, encantado.

-Valla modo de presentarte- mascullo Syo por lo bajo.

-Y que lo digas- murmuraron Otoya y Cecil.

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó indicando que era momento de regresar a clases, todos caminaron juntos por los pasillos en dirección al aula hasta que Haruka noto que le faltaba algo.

-Mi billetera se perdió- declaro metiendo su mano en el bolsillo donde se supone debía de estar el objeto y llamando la atención de todos a la vez- se me debió caer en el comedor.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a buscarla?

-No, no hay problema, iré yo solo-Haruka se dio la media vuelta y se echo a correr- díganle a la sensei que me sentí mal y que iré a la enfermería ¿sí?- dicho esto desapareció entre los pasillos.

**o-o-o**

-¿Donde está?- en medio de la solitaria cafetería, Haruka se agachaba debajo de cada mesa que se le cruzaba por el camino con la esperanza de encontrar su billetera extraviada, tenia ahí adentro todo su dinero y no tendría nada mas hasta que su abuela se lo enviara a principios del mes próximo.- Rayos, que mala suerte.

-Perdiste algo amigo- Una suave y seductora voz que salió de la nada hizo que Haruka se diera un golpecito la parte de debajo de la mesa en la que en esos momentos buscaba.

-Sí, mi billetera… pensé que se me había caído por aquí y decidí regresar a buscarla- Respondió ella sobándose la cabeza y saliendo de debajo de la mesa sin darle mucha importancia a la persona detrás suyo.

-¿Oh enserio? Billetera de cuero gris, con una plaquita metálica al frente, credencial dentro y…

-¿Tienes mi billetera si o…?- trato de preguntar Haruka divertida justo cuando terminaba de salir de adentro de su escondite, iba justo por la última palabra cuando sintió que se ponía muy nerviosa y se sonrojaba, una chico, alto, moreno, de bellos ojos azules metálicos, cabello castaño hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros y una sexi sonrisa estaba parado frente a ella sosteniendo su billetera justo frente a sus ojos.

-Toma- le dijo el moreno lanzando el objeto frente a ella para que pudiera atraparlo- no me lo iba a robar ni nada por el estilo.

-L-Lo siento, es solo que… eh tenido un muy estresante inicio de clases- declaro apenada.

-¿Inicio?- cuestiono el muchacho viendo fijo a la pelirroja, cosa que la puso más de nervios.- ¡Ah! debes ser el nuevo ¿no? El genio…

-Eh, si.. soy yo, mi nombre es Haru, Nanami Haru un placer conocerlo este…

-Jinguuji Ren.

-Jinguuji-san- murmuro ella por lo bajo.

-Solo dime Ren, corderito.

"_¿Corderito?"_ se pregunto mentalmente la pelirroja.

-Está bien, etto.. Ren-san, debo irme- Haruka se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr-¡Gracias de nuevo!

**o-o-o**

Haruka comenzó a recapacitar la idea de regresar a clases cuando estuvo a mitad de camino, ¿Qué iba a decir de todos modos? Le pidió a Cecil y a Ittoki que mintieran diciendo que se sentía mal y no habían pasado ni treinta minutos desde el timbre, no era creíble que se sintiera bien tan pronto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si algún maestro me ve por aquí pensara que estoy saltando clases.

Eso asusto un poco a la chica, no era un pensamiento que estuviera muy alejado de la realidad, pues de hecho se estaba saltando las clases pero no con la intención de hacerlo.

"_será mejor que me esconda, o por lo menos que pase el resto del día en un lugar en el que no puedan encontrarme" –_ pensó y fue así como acabo dando vueltas por la escuela, siempre alejada de los salones de clases y de los lugares que frecuentaran los profesores, como las oficinas o la sala de maestros, pensó en ir a su habitación pero luego se arrepintió, aun no quería ir a su cuarto, no tenía nada que hacer ahí de todos modos, así que solo se dedico a caminar de un lado a otro.

Justo iba pasando por un pasillo que llevaba al inmenso gimnasio con el que contaba la academia cuando vio pasar a su lado a dos estudiantes mas, prefirió caminar rápido y bajar la mirada, pero como el universo se esfuerza en meter en problemas a aquellos que solo quieren evitarlos, los dos sujetos no se contentaron con dejarla ir.

-¡Oye tu!- grito uno justo cuando Haruka doblaba por un pasillo para escaparse.

-Parece que estás perdido, chico.- Nanami se congelo en su lugar cuando volteo a ver a ambos sujetos y se dio cuenta de que no solo era a ella a quien llamaban, sino que también habían comenzado a caminar en su dirección.

-Oye, yo te reconozco- hablo uno- eres el nerd que entro hoy a nuestra clase.

-Oh claro, el supuesto genio.

Nanami se asusto, ¡no! Entro en un verdadero estado de pánico cuando sintió que los dos tipos la acorralaban contra la pared y uno la tomaba de la camiseta del uniforme.

-Los cerebritos no deberían saltarse clases, ¿sabías? Podrían meterse en muchos problemas.

-Y-yo-

-¡Cállate!

-No nos agradaste amigo, desde el momento en que te vinos sabíamos que eras un niño de mama.

-Sí, un podre diablo que se la pasa la vida estudiando, ¡un enclenque!

-¿Quien va a tomarte enserio con un rostro tan afeminado? ¿!EH!

-Y-yo…yo- _"! Ayúdenme!" _gritaba en su mente la pelirroja_ "!por favor!"_

-Mejor será que te demos una lección- Los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de espanto al ver como uno de los tipos levantaba el brazo y tomaba impulso para impactarlo contra su cara.

Cerró los ojos aterrada esperando el golpe pero unos segundos y al ver que el dolor nunca se hizo presente se atrevió a abrirlos, solo un poco.

-Increíble que hasta en una escuela como esta haya idiotas como ustedes- un chico, de cabello azul marino medianamente largo y ojos del mismo color sostenía el puño del sujeto que se disponía a golpearla- Mejor será que se larguen de aquí si no quieren que avise a los profesores.- declaro con voz seria.

-¡No te metas!- grito el tipo que no era sostenido tratando de golpear al recién llegado pero el chico hizo una gran demostración de agilidad y esquivo todos los golpes, además de que alcanzo a tirar al piso a su agresor y propinarle una buena patada.

-Tsk, molestos.

El chico que sostenía a Haruka se aterro al ver a su amigo en el piso y soltó inmediatamente a la pelirroja para agacharse a verificar el estado de su compañero, al ver que este aun respiraba, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y emprendieron la huida.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el peli azul una vez que los dos tipos se habían ido, tendiéndole la mano a la chica que había quedado en el piso cuando su agresor la soltó.

-S-Si, gra- gra... muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo tan bien como pudo, aun estaba asustada y muy nerviosa.

-No hay de que- contesto su interlocutor con simpleza- ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

-No-no, yo… estoy bien, además ya estuve ahí hoy, no tengo muchas ganas de regresar.

-Está bien- una vez que Nanami estuvo de pie, el muchacho se dio vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-¡E-este! Mi nombre es Haru, Nanami Haru.

-Mi nombre es Masato, Hijirikawa Masato

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme, Hijirikawa-san!- casi grito la chica haciendo una reverencia, el peli azul le dio poca importancia y solo levanto una mano mientras caminaba en señal de que no había problema.

Cuando el chico desapareció entre los pasillos Haruka sonrió.

**o-o-o**

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Nanami entro en su cuarto, dio un portazo y se tiro sobre su cama, había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos de una buena vez. Y justo en ese momento no había señales de Cecil por ningún lado, así que podía concentrarse en dormir todo lo que quisiera sin darle explicaciones a nadie de donde había estado o que había hecho en su lapso de desaparición.

_-"Supongo que no tarda en llegar"-_ pensó mientras tomaba su reproductor mp3 y se ponía los audífonos.

A punto de caer dormida, por su mente pasaron un montón de imágenes de su día: despertar en la enfermería, ese misterioso chico que era prácticamente era un clon de su amado Hayato, Cecil reclamándole por tenerlos preocupados, su presentación ante la clase, Shinomiya-san dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso, su billetera extraviada, ese chico Ren que la había salvado de quedarse sin dinero por el resto del mes, los matones, Hijirikawa-san salvándola, ella misma pasándose el resto de la tarde en la azotea en un esfuerzo de no ser encontrada por los profesores y al final, ella regresando a casa después de oír el timbre.

- Si que fue un día largo- se dijo en un murmullo antes de caer dormida.

FASE CUATRO DEL PLAN: Sobrevivir al primer día de clases ([COMPLETA] Aunque por poco y no la terminamos.)

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien, ahora sí –se tira detrás de un sillón- ¡Waaa! ¡No me maten! W en mi defensa debo decir que mi inspiración murió y que además le temo al OC porque no sabía cómo rayos meter a todos los chicos a la historia. Bueno, al final esto ha quedado.**

**Ojala les gustara, y ya saben que hacer ahora, miren hacia debajo, opriman el botón de los reviews y déjenme su opinión que siempre es tomada en cuenta por aquí : D **

**Votación: ¿Quién te gusta de pareja para Haruka en este fic?**

**Natsuki: 3**

**Cecil: 1**

**Opción del reverse Harem: 4**

**Syo: 2**

**¡Voten! ¡Voten! :3**

**Espero estar pronto de regreso por aquí con la conty, después de todo ya tengo tiempo para escribir (¡Oh venditas vacaciones!) solo falta que mi inspiración me de algo bueno.**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


	5. Aliado

_**¡Muajaja, eh vuelto! Y antes del final del verano como dije que lo haría, ¡para que vean que yo si cumplo! (A veces ^^U) **_

_**Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA:**

**CAPITULO TRES: UN ALIADO.**

Los rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas hicieron que Cecil se revolviera inquieto sobre su lecho, lucho por volver a dormir pero le fue imposible, eso le pasaba por poner la cama justo frente a la venta del cuarto (Maldita la hora en la que pensó que si ponía el mueble en esa posición comenzaría a levantarse un poco más temprano ya que la luz no lo dejaría dormir). ¿Qué hora era?, Temprano, eso era seguro, se sentó sobre la cama y busco entre las cosas de su mesita de noche su reloj de pulsera, las 6:45am, como pensó, temprano.

Se recostó otra vez y estrello la cara contra la almohada _"Cinco minutitos mas"_ rogo dando algunas otras vueltas hasta que por fin pudo acomodarse.

Antes de que pudiera volver al mundo de los sueños algo llamo su atención: una voz, una voz de mujer, una cantarina voz proveniente de algún lugar del cuarto _"¿El baño?"_ no lo dudo, se levanto veloz y se dirigió hacia la fuente de aquella hermosa melodía.

**o-o-o**

Las mañanas de Haruka desde que había llegado a la academia habían comenzado siempre temprano. No por no poder conciliar el sueño, si no por precaución, si ella se levantaba primero que Cecil, podría darse un baño, cambiarse y hacer algunas otras cosas con relativa comodidad. Hoy justamente había despertado un poco más temprano que de costumbre, y estaba de lo más a gusto en el baño terminando de vestirse mientras tarareaba una tonada.

La melodía había surgido un tiempo después de conocer Cecil y los chicos, le faltaban detalles y por obvias razones aun no estaba terminada.

Justo cuando iba a la mitad del trabajo –se terminaba de colocar las vendas en el torso y ahora iba por las del pecho- sintió un escalofrió, como si alguien la observara, se aterro, luego todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudo registrar lo sucedido.

La sonrojada cara de cierto castaño espiando contra la puerta entreabierta del baño, ella sintiéndose al borde del pánico y luego al borde del desmallo, luego su puño sobre la cara del chico y el resto es historia.

**o-o-o**

Lo último que Cecil recuerda de esa mañana fue a una chica pelirroja en el baño, cubriendo de vendas sus pechos, luego ella dándose vuelta abriendo los ojos aterrada, furibunda, algo… ¿asustada? y un puño dándole de lleno en el rostro, a partir de ahí el resto es oscuridad.

¡Ah! Y claro… y la palabra que resonó y dio vueltas en su cabeza durante todo su estado de inconsciente-conciencia.

"!PERVERTIDO!"

**o-o-o**

Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos vio todo blanco por unos segundos, ¿Qué rayos le paso? Cuando recupero su capacidad de ver claramente busco y rebusco algo en su memoria que le ayudara a recordar porque diablos le dolía tanto la cabeza. Cuando lo encontró su cara se puso de un lindo rojo semáforo.

-¡Haru es una chica!- murmuro tratando de ahogar un grito.

-¿Qué?- una voz conocida y sorprendida a su espalda hizo que el castaño se levantara del sobre salto de donde sea que estuviera recostado y se diera la vuelta para encontrarse con una linda oji violeta mirándolo como shokeada por lo que acaba de decir.

-To-Tomo-chan- sonrió falsamente Cecil sintiendo el pánico del momento "Mierda, ¿ahora qué?"

-Dijiste que Haru-kun es una chica, ¿verdad?- pregunto de nuevo la consejera caminando en dirección al ojiverde, cosa que no ayudaba a sus nervios.

-Este…. ¿Eso dije? … no no.. quise decir… ¡Que soñé que Haru era una chica!... fue muy loco…

-Ah, ya veo- musito la pelirroja arqueando una ceja no muy convencida- ¡Bueno no te culpo!- sonrió al instante y rio por lo bajo- ese chico de verdad luce muy lindo, no me sorprendería que un día lo raptaran- y dicho eso la mujer rio con más fuerza.

Cecil rio nerviosamente y para sus adentros suspiro aliviado.

-Y… a todo esto Tomo-chan, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- A estas alturas de la conversación, Cecil estaba desesperado por cambiar el tema.

-¡Ah!, Haru-un te trajo… dijo que la repisa de su habitación se cayó sobre tu cabeza.

_-_Ni siquiera tenemos repisas_-_ murmuro el incrédulo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Ah! ¡No nada! ya veo, bueno, yo me voy, no quiero que Haru se preocupe ni nada así que… ¡Adiós!- dicho eso se dio a la fuga azotando la puerta de la oficina tras de sí.

Cuando se fue, Tomochika sonrió de lo más divertida.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Cecil.

**o-o-o**

Mientras emprendía la graciosa huida, Cecil se detuvo en medio de uno de los jardines de la escuela a pensar en todo este extraño lio en el que se acababa de meter, no todos los días descubres que tu compañero de cuarto en un es una chica y mejor aun la vez desnuda. "_¡Del torso! ¡Que quede claro! ¡No soy ningún pervertido!" _Se puso más rojo que el color rojo y luego se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

¿Qué pasaría ahora con ella? ¿Para empezar porque estaba dentro de una escuela solo para chicos? ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Llevaban casi un mes viviendo juntos! O ella era muy buena mintiendo o el muy inocente. ¡Si prácticamente tenia escrito en la cara "Soy físicamente una mujer, idiota"! Bueno, quiten el idiota, Haru era demasiado bueno como para insultarlo de ser modo. Pero venga, ¡si tenía gustos muy femeninos además! ¡Como aquella ocasión que descubrió en una de sus gavetas una fotografía autografiada de ese tipo Hayato, hermano de otro de sus amigos del colegio! ¡O la música en su reproductor! ¡Escuchaba bandas de chicos por el amor de dios! ¡O su caligrafía! ¡O sus gestos y expresiones! ¡O aquella ocasión en la que ella lo vio sin camisa y se sonrojo! ¡AHORA TODO ENCAJABA TAN JODIDAMENTE BIEN!

-Maldición, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ¿¡Como diablos voy a verlo… digo verla a la cara!? – _"¿Tendría que pedir un cambio de habitación o algo así?... ¿Ella… va a odiarme ahora?"_ ese último pensamiento hizo que el corazón del pobre castaño se oprimiera de un modo extraño y nuevo para él.

-Maldición mi cerebro se está sobrecalentando.

Lo mejor, según él era no verla por el resto del día, evitarla, se metería en problemas con Ringo-sensei por faltar a clases hoy pero eso era lo de menos, ya luego trataría de hablar con Haru y decirle que no tenía intenciones de acusarla o algo así, por el contrario, no iba a permitir que la echaran, por alguna razón, se sentía más que decidido a protegerla.

**o-o-o**

Mientras tanto, con nuestra ahora descubierta y paranoica pelirroja, Haruka caminaba hacia su salón de clases con paso rápido y tratando de no mirar a nadie a los ojos. ¡DIOS! Si la habían descubierto ¡Y no llevaba más de un mes en la escuela!... ¡Y la vieron desnuda para colmo!

Pensar que esta mañana estaba de lo más feliz sintiendo el calor de la ducha y pensando que sería otro gran día y de pronto tuvo que sentir ese escalofrió, voltearse y ver a Cecil con un rubor en la cara tan rojo como el cabello de ella, lo siguiente que su mente proceso fue su puño en la cara del chico y a ella misma arrastrando a Cecil a la oficina de Tomo-chan.

¿De dónde rayos saco fuerza para dejar a Cecil noqueado?, o ¿cómo diablos es que consiguió llevarlo hasta la oficina de la consejera? Tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero eso sí, cuando llego arrastrando a Cecil a la oficina, Tomo-chan se había puesto toda alterada –quizás de la preocupación, quizás porque Haruka había entrado a despertarla de otra de sus acostumbradas siestas- y había preguntado qué había pasado

_-¿Se le cayó una repisa del cuarto sobre la cabeza? ¿Enserio Haruka? ¡Si en ese cuarto ni siquiera tenemos repisas!-_ su cerebro no paraba de recriminarle lo mala mentirosa que había sido, pero no tenía tiempo ni ánimos como para pensar en eso.

-¡Hey Haru!- Una voz conocida rompió sus cavilaciones, al voltear se encontró un par de rubios que caminaban en su dirección.

-Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san- Ella les sonrió como de costumbre, tratando de ocultar la horrible sensación de paranoia que traía desde hace rato acerca de que cualquiera que la mirara directo a los ojos descubriría su secreto.

-Escuchamos que Cecil se golpeo la cabeza, ¿Cómo esta?- inquirió el rubio mayor.

-¡AH! Este… no creo que sea grave, saliendo de clases iré a verlo- No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que si quería aclara las cosas con él.

-Ese idiota es un descuidado- Declaro Syo mientras los tres continuaban con su caminata hacia sus respectivos salones.

-Como sea, espero que este bien- murmuro el más alto.

-Yo también- corroboro la chica quedándose un poco rezagada de sus acompañantes, y es que no importaba como lo viera, estaba preocupada por él.

**o-o-o**

Cuando Cecil regreso a su cuarto, se encontró con Haruka sentada en su escritorio, dándole la espalda, cerró la puerta lentamente tras de sí y la vio dar un brinquito al escuchar el portazo, después de eso fue un absoluto y sepulcral silencio.

-Este…- dejo la mochila de lado y se sentó sobre la cama, se golpeo un par de veces mentalmente tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera decir_- "!Di algo Cecil! ¡Lo que sea!" _

-Haruka- escucho murmurar a su interlocutora.

-¿Perdón?

-Ese es mi nombre- La pelirroja se puso de pie y con una sonrisa en los labios pero una evidente tristeza en los ojos miro al castaño- Mi verdadero nombre es Haruka y no te preocupes, dejare la escuela antes de que amanezca mañana.

Cecil miro a los vidriosos ojos de la chica en un completo estado de shock, ella estaba diciendo que se iría, y por alguna razón la idea no le gusto en absoluto.

-Tu… ¿no quieres irte cierto?- Haruka negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos -Entonces no lo hagas.

-¿Eh? – Nanami elevo rápidamente la mirada, estaba algo sonrojada y fue su turno de quedarse como piedra.

-Debes tener tus razones, yo entiendo- simplemente el chico se encogió en hombros y se puso de pie- Tranquila, yo voy a protegerte, a ti y a tu secreto- sonrió llevándose una mano al pecho.

Nanami cayó de rodillas escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos.

-¿Eh? Es-espera ¿Ahora qué?- Un asustado Cecil se tiro al piso rápidamente para atender a la caída.

-Gracias- murmuro haciendo que el chico fuera ahora quien se sonrojara- Muchas gracias, Cecil-kun.

FASE CINCO DEL PLAN: Encontrar una aliado [COMPLETA]

**¡FAIL! Pero que puedo decir, soy naturalmente cursi y mala para la comedia, bueno, en cualquier caso espero que les gustara :$**

**¡Agradezco a Hadamagica93 por ayudarme a terminar esto! El crédito a quien lo merece.**

**Les dejo un pequeño omake hasta abajo para que sigan leyendo y se piquen mas con mi historia.**

**Votación: ¿Quién te gusta de pareja para Haruka en este fic? **

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Para el próximo capítulo se cierran votaciones.**

**Natsuki: 4**

**Cecil: 1**

**Opción del reverse Harem: 9**

**Syo: 3**

**¡Voten! ¡Voten! :3**

_OMAKE:_

Dentro de una muy espaciosa sala, un grupo considerable de pantallas dejaba notar las grabaciones de seguridad de las cámaras de la escuela, esparcidas por todas partes, hasta los mas mínimos rincones, salones, cafetería, patio, restaurante, la entrada principal, las canchas, la sala de maestros, el estacionamiento, la oficina de la consejera y entre otros lugares, todas y cada una de ellas vigiladas por una sola persona, sentada cómodamente en una silla reclinable forrada de cuero de la mejor calidad y dándole la espalda a un gran escritorio de de la mejor madera.

El hombre, que a leguas se notaba era amante de las excentricidades era de estatura mediana y cabello color entre rojo apagado y café avellana. Llevaba unos particulares lentes de sol y un traje que por sí solo gritaba "valgo más que tú, tu casa y toda tu familia"

Oh si, el gran Shinning Saotome vigilaba su amada escuela con vista de halcón y un delicioso vaso de vodka en la mano. Hasta ahora nada parecía fuera de lo común, los alumnos comenzaban su día, los maestros llegaban en sus autos y la consejera –cuyo trabajo requería que también viviera en la escuela- llegaba a su oficina, dejaba su bolso y se tiraba en su sillón a dormir la siesta otro rato. Como dijimos NADA NUEVO.

Fue hasta que en precisamente en la pantalla que vigilaba a la dormilona mujer apareció una persona en particular –que curiosamente arrastraba a otra- que dejo de tontear con las demás pantallas y se concentro en esa. El chico nuevo, que había aceptado en su escuela porque, bueno, ese chico escondía mas de lo que las personas normales podían notar a simple vista arrastraba a quien si no recordaba mal, era su compañero de cuarto.

_-¿!Que rayos paso!?- pregunto alarmada la consejera dentro de la pantalla_

_-Eh… ¡Se golpeo!... ¡Con una repisa!, si, ¡se le cayó una repisa en la cabeza y ahora esta noqueado!- _

_-Ayúdame a ponerlo sobre el sofá- entre ambas mujeres pudieran apenas con el chico que segundos después ya tenía compresas frías en la cabeza y reposaba de lo más tranquilo._

_-Deberías irte a clases- recomendó Tomochika a Haru- te avisare cuando despierte._

_-Gracias Tomo-chan, iré a prepararme para clases- suspiro el muchacho y luego corrió tras la puerta._

-Interesante- murmuro el hombre, se quedo un buen rato mas vigilando el monitor, en espera de que el mocoso castaño despertara y unas horas después así paso, trayendo consigo una noticia que hizo que el director quisiera echarse a reír.

_-¡Haru es una chica!-_

Shinning sonrió al más puro estilo del gato Chesire y luego se giro hacia su escritorio, apretó un botón rojo oculto bajo el mueble y una mujer vestida de ropa de oficina aprecio por la puerta segundos después.

-¿Necesita algo, Director?-pregunto la mujer.

-Investiga todo lo que puedas sobre el chico nuevo, el que entro hace un mes a la escuela, familiares, escuelas, parejas sentimentales, donde nació, donde vive, amigos dentro de la escuela, lo que encuentres sirve- ordeno él.

-Como ordene- y la mujer desapareció tras la puerta

-Hiciste un interesante descubrimiento, chico - se dio la vuelta de nuevo, hacia las cámaras y dio otro trago a su vodka- A partir de aquí es donde el juego se pone interesante.

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


	6. Mi inspiración eres tuBrand new melody

**Y si alguien queda por aquí para leer esto espero que no quiera mandarme al demonio y a mi y a esta historia y se anime a leer ^^U**

**¡Más explicaciones abajo!**

_**Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA:**

**Capitulo SEIS: Mi inspiración eres tu / Brand New Melody.**

Cuando leyó el nombre escrito en el papel en la pizarra no supo si sentirse aliviada o más preocupada.

-Estoy con… ¿Ittoki-kun?- sus ojos fueron a dar a con el pelirrojo sentado a una banca de distancia de ella. El leía curioso tratando de encontrar su nombre al frente. Cuando esbozo una sonrisa y luego dirigió sus ojos rojos a ella, supo que él lo sabía.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Estoy con Nanami! ¡Lo estoy deseando! ¡Trabajar con un genio como tu será muy emocionante!- dijo sonriente, Nanami le dedico otra una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero sincera, cuando el muchacho se volteo dio un suspirito y luego cerró los ojos a esperar a que la euforia por el nuevo proyecto escolar se calmara.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Bueno, volvamos unos minutos en el tiempo y quizás así quede más claro

…

**-Esa misma mañana-**

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Temprano al comenzar las clases, Ringo-sensei entro al aula un poco más animada que de costumbre, con todo y que los alumnos estaban medio dormidos era fácil de notar- Como debieron de haber escuchado por ahí, esta semana comenzamos el periodo de las pruebas de grabación, ¡Espero que todos se esfuercen mucho y saquen las más altas calificaciones!

Haru miro intrigada a Cecil que solamente le sonrió y atino a responder.

-Cada mes emparejan a un estudiante idol y otro compositor y los hacen colaborar juntos en una canción- A Haruka le emociono un poco lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque también le preocupo, el asunto implicaba componer, cosa que ella nunca había hecho.

-Como ya saben, las parejas para la audición definitiva se escogen al final del año- Ringo-sensei volvió a tomar la palabra después de un momento- mientras eso sucede, estos proyectos tienen como finalidad que ustedes conozcan a un montón de personas y que se familiaricen con un montón de estilos de música y composición diferentes. Y de este modo estén mas preparados para lo que viene a inicios del verano y para que escojan a su pareja perfecta.

- ¿Y cómo se deciden las parejas?- atino Haru a preguntar.

-¡Bueno pregunta Nanami-kun!- La pelirosa saco una hoja de papel con algo escrito y la pego en la pizarra- Cada ocasión es distinto, pero esta vez yo forme las parejas. Tienen diez minutos para verificar a su compañero y luego iniciaremos con la clase.

Dicho eso, la mujer salió del salón, dejando a unos eufóricos jóvenes abalanzándose sobre el pizarrón.

…

**-De vuelta al presente-**

-¡Bien, bien, bien! Silencio todos comencemos con la clase- Cuando la sensei regreso al salón, todo callaron casi de inmediato, dejando los planes para después- Para comenzar y como punto de referencia, ¿Qué les parece si escuchamos la melodía de la mejor canción de la evaluación pasada?

Todos asintieron

-Muy bien- la sensei tomo una lista y la reviso por unos segundos- Nanami Haru-kun ¿Puedes hacernos el honor?

-¿!EH!? ¿Yo?- pregunto tontamente la joven.

-Así es, la partitura esta sobre el piano.

La pequeña pelirroja se puso de pie y se encamino torpemente hacia el piano al fondo del aula, sintió las miradas de todos a sus espaldas, algunas dándole ánimos y otras mas expectantes acompañadas de susurros indiscretos que a oídos de la joven se oían mas como palabras pronunciadas a gritos.

"_Por fin veremos lo que el genio puede hacer"_

"_Si ya era hora"_

"_No creo que sea tan bueno, ¡Míralo esta muerto de los nervios!"_

"_Te apuesto una comida a que se desmallara"_

"_Si fuese tan bueno se notaria más seguro ¿No crees?"_

Se sentó sobre el banco del piano y reviso las partituras con la mirada, no parecían difíciles pero a decir verdad esa era la primera vez que tocaba frente a tanta gente, tomo aire y comenzó lentamente, tratando de vaciar su mente de todo y de concentrarse solo en lo que tenía que hacer.

"_No es nada fuera de este mundo"_

"_Si, pensé que sería mucho mejor"_

"_¿Crees que el piano no sea su fuerte?" _

"_Se nota que no lo esta disfrutando"_

Trato de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas pero, para cuando pudo reaccionar, sus manos resbalaron y toco por accidente una nota equivocada. Asustada, quiso corregirlo, pero sus dedos no parecían querer responderle y cada vez se equivocaba con más frecuencia.

-Nanami-kun puedes detenerte ahí- ordeno la sensei viendo que los murmullos iban en aumento y que las pequeñas risas entre los estudiantes comenzaban a aparecer-vuelve a tu asiento.

La pelirroja siguió las ordenes de la profesora con la mirada en el piso y ruborizada a causa de la vergüenza.

…

-¿Se puede saber que paso contigo?- Esa tarde, ya en su habitación Cecil se dedico a casi interrogar a su compañera

-…

- Haruka-chan…- llamo el moreno preocupado a causa del silencio de la chica.

-Yo-era la primera vez que tocaba frente a tanta gente… solo… ¿me puse nerviosa?

Cecil se medito un momento con los ojos cerrados lo que la chica acababa de decir y luego volvió la vista a la pequeña pelirroja, no le gustaba verla tan triste, casi se sentía culpable por no haberla defendido, ¡él era su protector! ¡Había prometido ayudarla y no lo hizo! Puso una mano conciliadoramente sobre la cabeza de la chica tratando de calmarla (Y de calmarse a sí mismo) y luego le sonrió.

-Estate tranquila, ¿Solo tienes que demostrarle a todos que eres genial componiendo no? ¡Si te esfuerzas en la prueba de grabación seguro que conseguirás cerrarles la boca a todos esos idiotas!

-Ese será otro problema- declaro con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo no sé componer.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio- murmuro- Mi abuela me enseño sobre teoría musical cuando era niña pero nunca aprendí a componer.

El chico de ojos verdes comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente el porqué la pequeña persona frente a él era llamada "genio" si incluso ella misma aceptaba que solo sabia teoría musical por pura influencia externa.

"_Quizás solo sean rumores"_ fue la explicación que se dio a sí mismo, no le parecería extraño que habiendo sido aceptado a mitad de curso dentro de una escuela tan exclusiva, la gente comenzara a rumorar. _"Oh quizás tiene más talento del que ella misma puede imaginar"_ pensó de nuevo.

-Bueno, entonces deja que yo te enseñe.

-¿Lo harías?

-¡Seguro! Después de todo soy compositor como tú y he pasado por estas pruebas antes.

-¿Cecil-kun también eres… compositor?- Inquirió Nanami asombrada.

-¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida?

-Bueno yo… Pensé que eras… - Trato de explicarse inútilmente la chica haciendo un montón de señas con las manos.

-Aspirante a Idol, ¿Verdad?- termino él.

-Si

-No eres la primera que lo cree… Como sea… ¿comencemos a trabajar mañana?

Ambos callaron un momento, Cecil esperando la afirmativa de la chica, y ella pensándose algo con la vista puesta en la nada.

-¡No!- Nanami se puso de pie y tomo las manos de Cecil y acercando su rostro emocionada- ¡Cecil-kun, comencemos a aprender ahora! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo un poco!

Con la cara de la chica tan cerca, el moreno solo se limito a ponerse tan rojo como un tomate y a asentir suavemente con la cabeza.

-Co-como quieras- respondió desviando la vista.

…

_Escribía una palabra, dos palabras, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…._ Luego se detenía, releía lo escrito, hacia una mueca y arrancaba la hoja para volver a comenzar.

Era un proceso que Ittoki Otoya llevaba siguiendo desde hace más o menos dos horas en un (Inútil, cabe decir) esfuerzo por escribir una canción decente para su nuevo proyecto de grabación.

La idea de estar trabajando con Haru, el enigmático chico nuevo que era proclamado genio por toda la escuela lo hacía sentirse presionado y emocionado. El quería estar a la par con el talento del novato de la academia, quería que él lo elogiara, que lo buscara para trabajar de nuevo… ¡Diablos, quería dar la talla! ¡Y se estaba esforzando por hacerlo! El problema era que cuando creía tener algo buen en mente y lo escribía, no le resultaba tan bueno al final, algo hacía falta, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia intentando averiguar que era.

No era la primera vez que escribía canciones, el nunca tuvo problemas con eso, le resultaba divertido y relajante desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo esta si le estaba dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza, estaba, para ser francos, sufriendo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- grito exasperado, tomando la hoja de papel y arrancándola de nuevo. Esta vez, arrojo la pequeña pelota con intención de mandarla lejos, aunque sin un blanco fijo, cerró los ojos y dejo ir el proyectil, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con una mirada añil enmarcada por cabellos cortos del mismo color, tés pálida y el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo concentrarme si haces tanto ruido- Le dijo la persona frente a él- No eres el único que está tratando de trabajar en su proyecto aquí.

-¡Ah!~ Disculpa Tokiya. Puedes hacer ruido también, igual no creo que algo bueno venga a mi cabeza hoy.

-Ese no es el punto- Mascullo el muchacho- Quiero que te calles porque estoy tratando de concentrarme.

-Te envidio porque para ti es fácil- Mascullo esta vez el pelirrojo- Dime algo, ¿Cómo escribes tu canciones?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Estoy en medio de un bloqueo, tengo que hacer el proyecto de este mes con Nanami Haru y no quiero quedar mal.

-¿Nanami? ¿El nuevo?- Tokiya divago por un momento hacia la noche de hace un par de días cuando encontró inconsciente al novato en el lugar donde el acostumbraba ir a caminar cuando se sentía agobiado por el trabajo. Luego, cuando tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería y finalmente cuando el inconsciente pelirrojo despertó, viendo por primera vez unos curiosamente llamativos ojos ambarinos enmarcados por unos anteojos.

El muchacho peliazul no tuvo nada en contra del joven de nombre Haru hasta el momento en el que él lo llamo por ese nombre que no quería escuchar dentro de la academia.

_-¿¡HA-HAYATO-SAMA!?-_

El recuerdo aun lo hacía ponerse de mal genio, ese muchacho hizo exactamente la misma expresión que muchas de sus admiradoras cada vez que se lo encontraban en cualquier lugar. Su expresión de sorpresa, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la forma en que abrió sus ojos.

¡Joder se estaba irritando de solo pensarlo!

-Tokiya...!TOKIYA! hombre, ¿Estás ahí? Hooola… ¡tierra llamando a Ichinose Tokiya!

Cuando regreso a la realidad se encontró con un Otoya que pasaba su mano derecha de un lado a otro frente a su rostro, la aparto de un leve golpe y luego hizo ademan de querer irse.

-No tengo por qué decirte como escribo mis canciones.

-¡Vaaaaaamos! No te cuesta nada. ¡Por favor dime!

-No

-¡Dime!

-No

-¡Dime!

-¡NO!

-¡Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos! ¡Dime!

Tokiya suspiro resignado, no se quitaría a esa persona de encima hasta que le dijera lo que quería saber, y como él tenía prisa por volver a trabajar en su proyecto se resigno a tener que hacerlo.

-Ok, parece que no tengo opción.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Tokiya!- celebro el pelirrojo.

-Como sea, solo pon atención que no lo voy a repetir.

-¡Claro! ¡Te escucho!

-En primer lugar, decide un motivo que se convertirá en tu tema, de ahí puedes desarrollar tus posibilidades libremente y…

Lo que Otoya escucho por las contiguas hora y media no fueron nada más que un metódico proceso y muchos términos complicados, y aunque al principio intento (Porque por Dios que lo intento) poner atención y todo lo necesario de su parte al final solo termino mas confundido que al principio.

-¿Entendiste?- pregunto Ichinose al concluir.

-Cre-creo que…- murmuro el pelirrojo mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba rumbo a la puerta- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que iré a preguntarles a los demás.- Y dejo el cuarto

….

Shinomiya Natsuki no era un tipo complicado, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía de sí mismo, le gustaban las cosas pequeñas y bonitas, como Elizabeth, su cachorrita que dejo en casa para venir a la escuela, o Syo, que le recordaba a un pollito, le gustaba la música, tocar su viola y cocinar. Eso ultimo aun y cuando muchas (MUCHISIMAS) personas, se opusieran a que lo hiciera por alguna razón desconocida para él.

-Syo-chan, por favor ponte esto- esa tarde, Natsuki había recibido un paquete enviado por su familia, una bonita capucha color verde y con forma de rana que mando traer desde muy lejos y que había estado esperando por semanas, todo con la única esperanza de que su rubio y adorable compañero de cuarto se lo probara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Syo con incredulidad.

-Siendo tan lindo y menudo Syo-chan de seguro te veras muy lindo.

-¿! PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!?- exploto finalmente el rubio menor tomando a Natsuki de la camisa- Ya te había dicho que no voy a volverme a probar la ropa que traigas no importa que….

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del Kurusu. Natsuki sonreía, y era una de esas sonrisas que le auguraban cosas malas a su persona.

-¿Qu-que te pasa? ¿Qué e-es tan gracioso?

Natsuki solo sonrió más amplia y amablemente y luego todo paso más rápido de lo que Syo pudo controlar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

…

-¡Natsukii!~

Un despreocupado Otoya entro sin tocar al cuarto que compartían Shinomiya y Kurusu solo para encontrar una escena que le hizo dividirse en dos internamente, la mitad de el quería reír ante la escena y la otra quería darse un fuerte "Facepalm"

Por un lado: Syo atado a una silla, vistiendo una adorable capucha de rana y unos pantalones verdes chillones, que tiraba patadas a diestra y siniestra y vociferaba maldiciones. Y por el otro: A un Natsuki con cámara fotográfica en manos que sonreía como idiota mientras daba vueltas alrededor del chico rana tomando fotografías.

Cuando ambos rubios notaron la presencia de Otoya, Natsuki arrojo la cámara para correr a recibir al recién llegado mientras que Syo gritaba como loco que lo ayudara a desatarse.

…

-¿Quieres un nuevo método para escribir canciones?

Natsuki y Otoya estaban sentados a la mesa tomando café y comiendo galletas.

Bueno, en realidad nadie comía las galletas pues cuando el rubio mayor llevo el plato frente al invitado, se le ocurrió decir solo para impresionar: "Dime que te parecen, las hice yo mismo"

-Así es, trate de adelantar en el trabajo de grabación pero estoy bloqueado con la letra, pensé que un método de escritura nuevo me ayudaría a progresar- explico el rubio.

-Ya veo- Murmuro Natsuki perdiendo la vista en la taza entre sus manos para luego levantar los ojos con una sonrisa- Es fácil, las estrellas transmiten palabras bonitas a tu cabeza, así que solo debes recordar.

-¿E-estrellas?

-Así es.

Otoya hizo una cara de no entender y considero seriamente en pedir una explicación más detallada hasta que la voz de Syo (Aun atado) lo interrumpió.

-No vale la pena tratar de entender a Natsuki.

-¿Huuu?

-El es un genio y los genios no se esfuerzan en hacer lo que hacen- declaro– Nosotros los simples mortales solo debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para compensar ese déficit de talento.

El pelirrojo se pensó lo dicho por un momento, luego se levanto, agradeció por el café y se marcho.

-Te estaré apoyando para que puedas escribir Otoya- murmuro Syo por lo bajo- ¡PERO POR LO MENOS VEN AQUÍ Y DESATAME ¿QUIERES?!

El último grito desesperado del rubio menor fue completamente ignorado por el apresurado Otoya que salía en busca de una opinión más.

…

Masato Hijirikawa y Ren Jinguuji se odiaban. Ambos eran como agua y aceite. Blanco y negro, perro y gato y a pesar de que se conocían desde chicos nunca habían podido arreglar esas diferencias entre ambos. Los dos eran hijos de respetadas familias ricas así que debían de tener cosas en común, pero no era así.

Eran tan opuestos que era casi imposible pensar siquiera que lograran coexistir un espacio cerrado, más específicamente una habitación pequeña, sin matarse el uno al otro.

-¡Reeeen!~

Otoya entro al cuarto de nuevo sin llamar antes a la puerta, encontrándose con la típica escena: un cuarto, curiosamente adornado, de un lado, de una forma casual y del otro lado de forma tradicional. Del lado casual un joven castaño vestido de jeans y camisa, que leía una revista tirado sobre la cama y del lado tradicional un peli azul vistiendo un kimono y al igual que el castaño leía, pero el un libro grueso que parecía una enciclopedia.

-¿Otoya, no te enseñaron a tocar?- pregunto casualmente un castaño sin despegar los ojos de su revista.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba hablar contigo Ren – declaro apresurado.

…

De algún modo, Otoya termino metido en un curioso juego de dardos con Ren, el pelirrojo nunca había jugado así que sus primeros intentos fueron un completo fracaso, ni siquiera pudo hacer que el dardo llegara hasta la diana, por otro lado, el castaño era capaz de dar en el centro en cada uno de los tiros.

-Entonces, ¿quieres saber cómo escribo mis canciones?- pregunto Jinguuji después de unas cinco rondas de tiro.

-Así es, me preguntaba cómo lo haces.

-Mira, yo solo vivió para complacer a las hermosas damas, así que todo lo que escribo son canciones de amor… Espero, me concentro y nunca dejo ir un solo objetivo.

Todo esto fue dicho por el castaño mientras tomaba un dardo y lo lanzaba y daba en el blanco, haciéndolo parecer la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-Para ser sincero… No entiendo nada- Declaro Otoya en un ataque de desesperación, sus ojos fueron a dar al otro lado del cuarto, donde Masato leía sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos ni a su juego

- Nee, Masato eres mi última esperanza, ¡Ayúdame! – imploro el pelirrojo.

Hijirikawa dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, primero en los suplicantes ojos de Otoya y luego en la sonrisa de superioridad que Ren siempre llevaba estampada en el rostro.

-Solo concéntrate y piensa profundamente cada palabra.

Ittoki pensó que Masato era demasiado misterioso, al final no pudo ayudarle.

…

Al día siguiente, Tomo-chan paseaba por el jardín de la escuela en un intento de tomar aire y salir del encierro de la oficina, los alumnos aun no entraban a clases así que había un montón de jóvenes a su alrededor que la saludaban alegremente y la invitaban a sentarse con ellos para charlar o cosas por el estilo.

Tomochika era joven, aun a pesar de ya estar trabajando de consejera en un prestigiado instituto, a sus veinte y pocos años de edad aun podía relacionarse perfectamente con jóvenes de dieciocho o diecinueve años promedio.

Deambulo un par de minutos más hasta que se encontró una escena bastante interesante, Nanami Haru, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol completamente solo con la vista clavada en un libro que más bien parecía un directorio telefónico.

Tomochika sonrió ladina mientras se acercaba al muchacho, desde que Cecil había estado inconsciente en su oficina y había despertado casi gritando que su compañero era una mujer, había surgido cierta curiosidad en la consejera de acercarse al delicado chico pelirrojo, ella estaba casi convencida de que Cecil le había mentido para proteger al novato… o mejor dicho "La novata" de la academia y estaba más que decidida a comprobar su teoría.

No delataría a la muchacha, no claro que no. Solo quería saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Muy ocupado?- pregunto sentándose a un lado de Haru, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para que notara que hablaba con él.

-¡Ah! Tomochika-san, ¡Buenos días!- saludo enérgicamente el chico.

La mujer hizo un mohín, inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije que no quería que me llamaras así- declaro la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose más al rostro de Nanami.

-A-Ah, discúlpame… To-Tomo-chan.

-Así esta mejor- La consejera sonrió antes de darle otro vistazo al libro que el muchacho tenía entre las manos- ¿Y, que haces? ¿Estudias?

-Algo así- murmuro Haru regresando los ojos a la lectura- Repaso un poco para poder componer una canción para mi prueba de grabación.

-¿Componer?

-Si, Cecil-kun estaba ayudándome un poco pero llegue a un punto donde tengo que seguir yo solo.

-¿Cecil estaba ayudándote?

-Suena sorprendida, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Na-Nada- La Shibuya se rasco la nuca en un intento de disimular el asombro, Aijima Cecil era conocido por solo ayudar a sus más cercanos amigos, podía parecer a primera instancia que el moreno era un idiota pero muchos en la academia (sobre todo los maestros, el directo y ella misma) sabían que el chico tenía talento a la hora de componer, era casi un genio, tenía un talento que guardaba celosamente y que ocultaba a la perfección tras su fachada de despreocupación y sus acciones.

¿Por qué ocultar su talento a sus compañeros? Solo el director y el propio Cecil lo sabían, los demás solo estaban enterados de la historia de manera inconclusa. En fin, el punto aquí era que el moreno no ayudaba a menos que fuera ridículamente necesario. Que el oji-verde estuviera dispuesto a socorrer al pequeño pelirrojo decía mucho más de lo que aquellos que no lo conocían podían ver.

La consejera sonrió complacida, si antes tenía sospechas, ahora las reconfirmaba.

-¿Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, no?

-Su-supongo- Respondió Nanami- A sido muy amable desde que llegue, se podría decir que somos buenos amigos.

-Me alegra que te adaptes rápido- A la pelirroja mayor dio un vistazo a su reloj y luego se puso de pie- casi es hora de comenzar a trabajar así que me marcho, suerte con tu canción, Haru-chan- El "-chan" en su nombre acompañado de ese tono de voz pícaro pero a la vez indescifrable hizo que el muchacho sentado en el banco diera un respingo y luego mirara a la mujer con ojos incrédulos, ¿Ella lo sabía? ¡Imposible!

-No-Nos vemos- Se despidió el pelirrojo en un intento por disimular.

…

Asimilando lo dicho por sus compañeros la noche de ayer, Otoya llego a la conclusión de que si quería una letra para su proyecto que le hiciera sentirse conforme pero que a la vez sintiera que se había superado a si mismo necesitaba una fuente de inspiración, algo que le motivara y que lo obligara a la vez a sacar una letra desde el fondo de su corazón. La única pregunta que le quedaba era ¿Qué seria ese algo que le sirviera de musa?

Analizándolo detenidamente, todos sus amigos tenían musas de inspiración distintas, Natsuki tenía a sus estrellas y a sus objetos adorables, Syo tenía ese fuerte deseo de superar a los que era llamados "genios", Ren tenía su amor por las mujeres, Masato su amor por el orden y por sus sueños y Tokiya…. Bueno, Tokiya era aun un misterio para el pelirrojo pero estaba seguro de que el tenia que tener una musa de inspiración en alguna parte.

-¿Algo que me inspire, eh?- Antes de comenzar las clases y esperando por la llegada de la profesora, Otoya se dedico a mirar a la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, rogando mentalmente que la solución a sus problemas musicales llegara lo más rápido a su cabeza que le fuera posible.

-Ittoki-kun

Al escuchar su nombre el pelirrojo volvió de golpe a la realidad, tenía la barbilla puesta sobre la palma de su mano derecha y su codo apoyado sobre su banco, al escuchar el llamado, quito rápidamente su brazo lo que hizo que su cabeza se fuera hacia adelante estrellándose contra su banco.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! Auch!

-Lo-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?

Otoya estaba a punto de reclamar infantilmente como era su costumbre hasta que una ambarina mirada enmarcada por unos anteojos lo hizo detenerse, Haru lo miraba preocupado, y no preocupado como se preocuparía un amigo que primero se burla de tu desgracia y luego se encarga de ver si estas herido, no, era una mirada como de una pareja que se asusta cada vez que te haces daño.

Cómo si Nanami fuera su pareja…

Espera… ¿!Qué diablos!?

-N-No, ¡digo si!... estoy bien no te preocupes…- Inventando una nueva tonalidad de rojo y tratando de evadir la mirada ambarina que seguía clavada en él, el muchacho bajo la cabeza avergonzado consigo mismo, ¿Qué demonios acababa de pensar?

-Está bien- Haru trato de cambiar el tema hacia lo que quería conversar con el chico desde un principio- Quería….yo quería….

El tono entre nervioso y avergonzado en la voz de su interlocutor no ayudaba para nada a calmar los pensamientos de Otoya.

-¿Qué pasa?- No levantaría la mirada, no lo miraría a los ojos, ¡Definitivamente no!

-¡Yo-yo quiero mostrarte algo!- Casi grito Haru poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de su compañero para llevarlo hasta el piano.

Lo hizo sentarse a su lado como la cosa más natural del mundo y con una mirada decidida puso las manos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar.

Era una tonada lenta pero alegre, no era muy complicada pero aun así el pelirrojo sintió que era muy buena, dejándose llevar por el ritmo su mirada vago de las manos del pianista hasta su rostro, ahora en lugar de tener una mirada aguerrida o decidida, los gestos de Haru se relajaron, sonreía y sus ojos reflejaban una profunda felicidad.

Ittoki Otoya sonrió, y una idea asalto su cabeza haciéndolo ruborizarse: Había encontrado a su musa…. ¿O quizás, su muso?

¡Al carajo si esto era raro! La idea de escribir una canción que pudiera ser dedicada a la persona a su lado lo hizo sentirse inspirado y emocionado.

Cuando la tonada termino, Haru elevo la mirada hacia los ojos escarlatas de su compañero, haciendo una mueca que dejaba en claro que quería saber su opinión.

-Es muy buena- atino a decir solamente su acompañante.

Los ojos de Haru brillaron en emoción.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, siento que me llega de alguna forma.

-Gracias a Dios- El pelirrojo menor se desplomo sobre las teclas del piano en un gesto de alivio exagerado- Estaba muerto de nervios por saber tu opinión y como no hay mucha gente en el salón pensé que sería un buen momento para mostrártela- se dio una pausa para respirar y levantar la mirada, vio a sus otros compañeros que no le prestaban atención en absoluto y hacia ruido ignorándolo completamente- Aun le faltan ajustes y si crees que debe cambiarse en algo yo…

-Me parece perfecta tal como esta.

-¿Enserio? ¿Estás conforme?

-¡estoy más que feliz con ella! Como era de esperarse de un prodigio como tú- Ittoki dio un largo suspiro- ¿Sabes? hasta hace un rato no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la letra, pero gracias a ti y a tu canción creo que seré capaz de hacer algo.

-¿Huu?

-Que sea una sorpresa, ¿vale?- Haruka estaba a punto de replicar cuando la sensei hizo acto de aparición y ordeno tomar sus lugares para comenzar con la clase.

Resignada, Haruka tomo su asiento a un lado de Cecil, aunque no dejo de darle miradas de soslayo a Otoya, que se pasó la clase entera sin prestar atención a la pizarra, solo escribía y escribía.

…

-¿Estás listo Ittoki-kun?- Pregunto la sensei a su alumno que, dentro de la cabina de grabación, se colocaba frente al micrófono y respiraba para serenarse.

-¡Listo!- Anuncio dando una mirada decidida

La pelirrosa hizo una seña con la mano al hombre que controlaba todo por fuera de la cabina de grabación y la música comenzó a correr.

_**Futari de tsukuridasu**____**  
><strong>__**Kono melody ni nosete**____**  
><strong>__**Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo**____**  
><strong>__**Kawarazu gyutto**____**  
><strong>__**Kono furezu mitai ni**____**  
><strong>__**Hanashitakunain da**____**  
><strong>_

Haruka apretaba sus manos nerviosamente detrás de su espalda para que nadie la viera hacerlo, a su lado, la sensei Ringo y el director miraban atentos a su compañero dentro de la cabina.

_****__**Tsumazui chatari koron dari shite**____**  
><strong>__**Futari wa iku ashita no hou e**____**  
><strong>__**Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae**____**  
><strong>__**No koto demo noizu darake sa**___

Del otro lado, Otoya comenzó a relajarse mientras cantaba, hace un par de días ni le habría cruzado por la mente que terminaría haciendo una canción como esa pero ya no le importaba, descubrió que quería plasmar en una letra los curiosos y confusos sentimientos que tenia por su nuevo compañero y amigo. Quería dedicarle una canción, aunque sonara raro hasta dentro de sus propios pensamientos._****_

_**Tomechaou kono jikan**____**  
><strong>__**Kami sama ni tanon de**____**  
><strong>__**Time leap and feedback**____**  
><strong>__**Mou tameiki dake fuwari**____**  
><strong>__**Sora sora ni sorasanai**____**  
><strong>__**Kimi no hitomi**____**  
><strong>_

Justo antes de terminar, la mirada del cantante y la del compositor se encontraron, Haru sonrió a Ittoki tratando de mandarle toda la buena vibra que sus nervios le permitían y este aparto la vista ligeramente sorprendió y ruborizado.

_****__**Sumairu zenkai de**____**  
><strong>__**Ashita wo mezasou yo**____**  
><strong>__**Sen sa no genki de peace sign**____**  
><strong>__**Sono toki wa iu yo**____**  
><strong>__**Ano ni moji no kotoba wo**____**  
><strong>__**Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga fly**____**  
><strong>__**Kimi ni hikareru**____**  
><strong>_

La respiración de Haruka se detuvo por unos segundos cuando escucho la última estrofa, había acabado, vio a Otoya salir de la cabina y luego volvió la vista a su sensei y al director en busca de alguna señal aprobatoria.

-Nada mal- respondió la sensei sonriendo y los dos chicos se miraron entre sí con alegría.

FASE SEIS DEL PLAN: Pasar la prueba de grabación [COMPLETA]

…**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE: Vivir con una chica: (1/6)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Atardecía, y dentro de la gran academia Saotome el atardecer daba paso al ansiado fin de clases, todos los estudiantes corrían fuera de las aulas para usar lo que les quedaba de día para hacer deberes, pasar por una buena cena, verse con algunos amigos o simplemente deambular por ahí._

_Claro, todos tenían prisa menos ellos dos._

_-Haruka-chan- llamo el moreno dulcemente a la chica de largos cabellos rojos que estaba medio dormida recargada en su hombro._

_-Dime, Cecil-kun- respondió ella incorporándose, ambos estaban sentados en la azotea del edificio principal disfrutando de la puesta de sol._

_El chico negó suavemente y sonrió._

_-No es nada, quería ver si dormías, te perderás la mejor parte del espectáculo- declaro señalando al horizonte donde los últimos rayos del sol se asomaban._

_-Es hermoso- declaro ella, mirando asombrada._

_-No tanto como tu- Susurro el viéndola detenidamente, ella solo se sonrojo y llevo las manos a sus mejillas tratando de ocultar su vergüenza._

_-¡Moo! ¡Deja de decir cosas como esas! ¡Que sabes que me pongo roja!- Chillo la mujer golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro, el solo sonrió de costado y tomo su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí._

_-Por eso mismo lo digo- declaro para luego fundir sus labios con los de ella en un beso. _

_Un beso tierno, dulce e increíblemente satisfactorio, el primer beso de ambos como novios._

_Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, el quiso mas… mucho mas pero ella no lo dejo seguir._

_**¡BEPH! ¡BEPH! ¡BEPH! ¡BEPH! ¡BEPH!**_

_Un estruendoso ruido desconcertó al moreno. Confundido, quiso hacerse para atrás, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo en un profundo abismo negro que salió de la nada, ¡Ah! Y además traía puesto el pijama._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-¡Auch!-** La fría caricia del suelo contra su cara lo hizo abrir los ojos por fin.

Se levanto de mala gana y después de callar el horrible sonido del despertador se llevo la mano a la cabeza y suspiro.

-¿Un sueño?

_3…..2…..1…._

Un furioso sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

-¡Ah Cecil-kun, buenos días!- La voz de la chica hizo que se sobresaltara, dio un rápido vistazo hacia donde la voz provenía, y se encontró con una Nanami parada junto a la puerta, vestida de uniforme y con mochila colgada al hombro.

-Ha-Ha-Haruka-chan- tartamudeo presa de los nervios.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió ella inocentemente- estas muy rojo ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-N-no, no- respondió como pudo- ¿V-vas a salir? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Si, Shinomiya-san y Syo-kun me ayudaran a estudiar.

-Ya-Ya veo. Bueno, diviértanse.

-Sí, me voy. Volveré en un rato- dicho eso desapareció tras la puerta. El moreno se quedo viendo la puerta unos segundos, tratando de parar el acelerado correr de su corazón.

…

**Ahora si… ¡Waaaaa! –se tira detrás de una barricada de mesas (¿?)- ¡no me maten! D: **

**¡Hooola personas del fandom! Aquí yo para anunciar que… bueno, ¡no estoy muerta! ¡Andaba de parranda! ¡Y trayéndoles un capítulo de esta historia que estaba estancada desde el verano del año pasado! D: **

**Mis explicaciones (cof cof ****EXCUSAS**** cof cof) son que, primero, tuve un bloqueo mental de los feos, la señora inspiración me dejo y volvió hasta que le dio la gana y justo cuando quiso regresar la escuela dijo: ¡NADA! ¡Por joderte la existencia tendrás tanto trabajo pendiente que no podrás escribir hasta las vacaciones! ¡muajajaja!, y tercera y última, porque mis vacaciones se alargaron más de lo que esperaba y regrese apenas hace poco.**

**Así que, en resumen, una serie de eventos desafortunados me impedían subir esta conty y pido disculpas de corazón a todos a los que hice esperar. Sobre todo a cierta personita muy especial que me mandaba mensajes para preguntar para cuando la conty y me motivo a seguir escribiendo. (HadaMagica93, amiga, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! –corazones, besos y un apapacho-)**

**Pero bueno, pasando a otros temas, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Quería apegarme un poquito al anime pero con el toque de Haruka encubierta que cambia muchas cosas dentro de la historia original. También están los omakes, que comenzare a agregar a partir de ahora, los primeros que pondré, como ya leyeron se llaman "Vivir con una chica" y se enfocan en Cecil y sus dificultades para adaptarse al secreto de Haruka. **

**También está el anuncio que hago aquí mismo del paring ganador de esta historia por el que ustedes votaron: ¡Y EL GANADOR… por pocos votos de diferencia….ES! *redoble de tambor* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡El reverse harem! xD **

**Así que ya lo saben, aquí no habrá pareja especifica, todos tendrán sus momentos romanticones-cómicos con nuestra querida protagonista.**

**¡Ahora me voy! ¡Por favor, si siguen por aquí mándenme un review, aunque sea para regañarme por no subir la conty! xD Espero saber de ustedes pronto.**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**

**PD: Chicas del fandom, ¿alguna tiene cuenta en una página llamada ? si alguien tiene cuenta, ¿Serian tan lindas de dejarme su nombre de usuario en su review? Es que acabo de descubrir este genial juego y me interesa hacer amigas en el. Mi username es: AriaChan01 y AkemiChan01. ¡Agréguenme o dejen sus users para agregarlas no sean malitas! xD **


	7. Knocking on the mind Te encontrare!

_*Le Akemi entrando por una puerta lanzando su mochila de la escuela* _

_-no necesito esto ¡VACACIONES!_

_VOZ INTERNA DE AKEMI- ¿A quien tratas de mentirle? ¡Tienes tarea! xD_

_-¡Cállate!, igual y are poquito trabajo todos los días y así no será tan pesado._

_VOZ INTERNA DE AKEMI- ¿Lo harás todo a última hora no? ^^U_

_-Seee…: okay:_

_Bueno, mientras yo y la inner-yo discutimos pasemos a la historia._

_Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA: Knocking on the mind/ ¡Te encontrare!

En su vida, ella había esperado ansiosa los resultados de muchas pruebas, las de la escuela primaria le resultaron en su tiempo aterradoras porque de salir con notas bajas sus padres siempre se molestaban con ella y la regañaban, y de sacar buenas calificaciones nunca se ganaba ni una pisca de reconocimiento de sus progenitores.

En secundaria fue aun peor, no solo tenía que escuchar el sermón, si no que tenía que aguantar el nudo en la garganta al escuchar el tono decepcionado de su padre y el indiferente de su madre al compararla siempre con su hermana menor.

Luego, cuando su salud comenzó a decaer y ella tuvo que ir a vivir con su abuela al campo, las pruebas dejaron de asustarle, parte de la secundaria la curso ahí y siempre que sacaba una nota buena su abuela la felicitaba y cocinaba cosas para ella, y cuando no, se limitaba a poner su mano sobre su hombro y a decirle "no hay problema, no se lo diremos a tus padres, solo esfuérzate la próxima vez"

Suspiro, de verdad echaba de menos a su abuela.

Ahora, tras haber pasado la prueba de grabación hace una semana, tener que ver esa pizarra con los resultados de dicha prueba, colgada en la entrada principal del edificio donde ella tomaba sus clases le recordó esa incomodidad en el pecho a causa de los nervios de no saber que te depara.

Tomo aire y se golpeo levemente las mejillas, 20 segundos de valor, solo eso le hacía falta para ver su puntuación.

Rebusco entre los nombres de las personas en su clase y cuando por fin encontró el suyo, quiso dar un gran salto en su lugar y gritar de alegría. No era una calificación grandiosa, pero se sentía conforme.

Un 85 no era tan malo.

**Owowow**

Ryuuya Hyuga en sus mejores años nunca habría pensado, no por asomo, ser un maestro en una escuela, no, el estaba seguro de que había nacido para ser actor y se aferro toda la vida a esa idea, además, el no era de la clase tolerante con los niños, o por lo menos en su juventud no lo fue.

De cierta forma, el que estuviera actualmente haciéndola de maestro en una escuela se debía a Shinning Saotome que le ofreció en persona, la oportunidad de que con su talento y experiencia, instruyera a los futuros actores y idols del mundo en una academia que estaba pensando en fundar. De eso ya hacían algunas décadas y aunque al principio se había negado rotundamente, si algo sabia Hyuga es que si de Shinning Saotome se trata, ese tipo nunca paraba hasta conseguir lo que quiere, así que de algún modo logro convencerlo.

Unos años más tarde, viéndose caminando por los pasillos de la academia, pensando en su pasado, se dio cuenta de que le debía un sincero agradecimiento a ese idiota egocéntrico, ser maestro era definitivamente genial, además, estando tan cerca de alcanzar los cuarenta, se dio cuenta hace tiempo de que no podría hacer películas para siempre, y que de este modo era fácil aprovechar su talento, aunque no fuera en un set.

-Hyuga-sensei- el hombre se detuvo y se giro sobre sus talones, se encontró con un rostro joven, de ojos azules y cabello añil que lo miraba con una expresión bailarina entre la molestia y el estrés.

Sonrió ante la imagen de un cabreado Ichinose Tokiya

-Déjame adivinar- comenzó el profesor- Estas enojado con la calificación que te di, ¿no es así?

-No estoy de acuerdo en que mis notas sean tan bajas- declaro el peli azul con simpleza- Yo se que lo hice perfecto.

-Sí, quizás por fuera suene perfecto- Hyuga-sensei dio unos pasos hacia adelante y estrello uno de sus dedos contra el esternón de su alumno- Pero te falto lo más importante: Corazón. Si se trata de sentimiento, creo que incluso la nueva canción de Hayato es mejor que la tuya.

Tokiya chasqueo la lengua y maldijo ante la mención de _ese sujeto. _

-De seguir así, ¿sabes lo que pasara, no? Vas a perder tu lugar en la clase S.

Tokiya se petrifico internamente.

-Lo siento pero me convences- Fue lo último que le dijo el sensei antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo, dejando atrás a un Ichinose Tokiya mas cabreado que como habia llegado.

Estando ya un poco más lejos, Ryuuga Hyuga sonrió, el era un buen maestro después de todo, muy pocos se aventurarían a ayudar a un alumno como Tokiya, pero el acepto el reto, y sabia que, dejar al muchacho ahí, con el orgullo herido y sumido en sus pensamientos era el primer paso.

**owowo**

Haruka caminaba rumbo a su salón, estaba tan feliz, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando al doblar la esquina otra figura humana se cruzo en su camino haciéndola chocar y casi irse contra el suelo.

-Ah, perdóneme por favor fue mi… ¿Ha-Hayato-sama?… quiero decir… ¿Ichinose-san?

El aludido murmuro algo con fastidio mientras veía a un levemente ruborizado Haru que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego se reverenciaba frente a él.

-Siento mucho lo que paso antes, no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por todos los problemas que cause, gracias por llevarme a la enfermería ese día_- "Y también perdón por confundirlo con su hermano" _Nanami quiso decir eso ultimo, pero le dio la impresión de que si lo hacía solo molestaría al muchacho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-¿Huu?

-¿Es acaso que quieres ganarte mi confianza para poder conocer a mi hermano?

-¿Eh? no, yo no…

-Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez- y dicho eso, el muchacho doblo por el pasillo y desapareció. Haruka no pudo evitar pensar en que Ichinose-san se veía un poco enojado y era un poco paranoico, aunque una parte de ella también se sintió triste, no por sí misma, si no por él, _"Ah de ser duro tener que vivir a la sombra de alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien es de tu propia familia…"_

Y a Haruka le supo amargo ese último pensamiento.

En efecto, vivir así era duro, y ella lo sabía de primera mano.

**owowo**

En cuanto llego a su salón Haruka noto algo diferente en el aura de sus compañeros. Tembló al notar que todos le miraban de manera extraña y al darse la vuelta y mirar al pizarrón, supo porque.

"_**FAVORITISMO HACIA NANAMI HARU…." "GENIO SIN TALENTO" "SOSPECHOSA ENTRADA AL INSTITUTO" "NO ES MAS QUE UN RUMOR EXAGERADO" "NO ES UN GENIO"**_

-¿!Q-Que significa esto!?

La voz detrás de ella le sonó familiar, además de que detecto perfectamente el toque sorprendido y molesto. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que detectara la figura de Otoya y la de Cecil aproximándose a la pizarra rápidamente intentando borrar todo lo escrito en ella.

Para Haruka el tiempo se detuvo y el sonido a su alrededor se fue por unos instantes, ni siquiera noto cuando Masato y Natsuki hicieron acto de presencia en el salón y se quedaron mirándola sin decir nada.

Quiso llorar, o si que quiso, pero se trago el nudo en la garganta y bajo la vista, para que no vieran sus ojos cristalinos.

Ella era un chico ahora, y no lloraría. No le daría la satisfacción a nadie.

-¡Buenos días!~

De la nada la sensei apareció aparentemente sin notar el aire frívolo de la mayoría de sus alumnos, la tristeza del pelirrojo y la mirada desafiante que desprendían Otoya y Cecil, comenzó a hablar como si nada de los nuevos trabajos y a felicitar a todos por sus calificaciones.

-Haru, no les hagas caso- Cecil puso la mano conciliadoramente sobre el hombro de la chica y la ínsito a caminar para sentarse, Ittoki hizo lo mismo.

Haruka se sentó con la cabeza baja y se la paso así por un rato.

-Después de esta evaluación, quiero darle una segunda oportunidad a quienes note con fallas antes de los exámenes, así que, Haru-kun.

-…..

-Haru-kun, ¡Nanami Haru-kun!

-¿!Ah!? ¿Qué? Lo siento- reacciono rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la sensei le llamaba y se puso de pie, la pelirrosa le entrego unas hojas y sonrió.

-Esta es tu segunda oportunidad, impresiónanos.

Trago fuerte y se encamino al piano. Puso las hojas sobre el atril y respiro tratando de serenarse.

"_¿El de nuevo?"_

"_Antes se veía tan nervioso"_

"_¿Podrá tocar esta vez?"_

- ¡Haru! ¡Sensei, el no puede…!

-¡Cállense de una vez!- Cecil quiso interceder por Haruka, pero aparentemente alguien más tuvo la misma idea, miro asombrado hacia donde Ittoki Otoya miraba desafiante a toda la clase y luego a Haru que miraba al pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro dándole su apoyo silenciosamente.

Algo en esa escena le supo mal sin razón aparente.

-¡Otoya-kun! ¡Abstente de hablar por favor!- Exclamo la sensei en un intento indirecto de controlar, no solo al chico, sino a toda la clase. El pelirrojo obedeció y se dejo caer con los brazos cruzados sobre la silla- ¡Comienza cuando quieras, Nanami-kun!- dijo esta vez, intentando darle ánimos a su alumno.

Haruka miro de nuevo la partitura y luego las teclas del piano, respiro de nuevo, dispuesta a comenzar.

"_¿Crees que esta vez pueda?"_

"_Quien sabe, no me sorprendería si no lo lograra"_

De pronto Haruka se congelo y sus dedos se trabaron, elevo la vista y se encontró con todos los ojos de la clase puestos en ella.

"_¿Qué le pasa?"_

"_Supongo que no podrá después de todo"_

"_Te lo dije"_

"_Entonces, ¿Cómo manejo la prueba de grabación?"_

La vista de Haruka de pronto se hacia borrosa

"_Escuche que saco una nota bastante alta para su primera vez"_

"_¿Entonces alguien hizo la canción por el no crees?"_

"_¿Quizas su compañero cargo con la mayor parte?"_

"_Supongo que es lo más lógico"_

"_Te lo dije ¡Este sujeto no es un genio!"_

-¡No lo resisto más!- Se levanto violentamente poniendo las manos sobre el piano, con los ojos cubiertos por el cabello, tomo las hojas del atril y las arrojo al piso.

Luego se echo a correr.

-¡Ah! ¡Haru!- Cecil corrió intentando alcanzarla pero fue demasiado tarde-Haru….

**owowo**

No lo negaba, estaba enojado.

-Sensei, solo le pido que desmienta lo que dicen de Haru, eso es todo.

Y que la profesora frente a él solo sonriera al verlo con el seño fruncido e ignorara todas sus peticiones no ayudaba para nada a tranquilizarlo.

-Otoya-kun, esto no es algo que yo pueda arreglar.

-Pero….

-Esta no es una escuela normal Otoya-kun, si Haru-kun no puede con las criticas entonces no va a servir para el medio artístico, estas consciente de eso ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo torció la boca en señal de afirmación.

-Dale tiempo y algo de espacio, veo mucho talento en el solo le hace falta practica.

Otoya suspiro derrotado.

-Como diga, sensei.

Cuando alumno y profesora tomaron rumbos distintos, la figura alta, de cabellos azules y vestido con el uniforme de la escuela pudo por fin salir de su escondite tras las escaleras.

Masato, apretó los puños contra sus libros, maldijo por lo bajo y se echo a caminar.

**Owowo**

No supo como termino en ese lugar.

La azotea del edificio principal daba la oportunidad de ver un hermoso paisaje de la escuela por la tarde, aun y cuando no la estaba observando, recargada contra una de las paredes y hecha volita en el piso, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí arriba y no quería averiguarlo, aunque algo le decía que eran varias horas.

-Es un mal momento para notar que estoy perdiendo mucha clases ¿no?- dijo para sí misma alzando la cabeza mientras trataba de reir, las lagrimas se volvieron a juntar en sus ojos y la hicieron esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas de nuevo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- murmuro- Estoy aquí porque quería aprender música, siempre quise estar en esta escuela y….- _"estoy perdiendo la oportunidad" _completo su mente. Se sentía inútil y muy triste.

Las bisagras algo oxidadas de la puerta la sacaron de sus depresivos pensamientos, no quiso voltear pensando que quizás el recién llegado la pasaría de largo o que quizás notaria su tristeza y le dejaría en paz. Se sorprendió al sentir que esa persona tomaba asiento a su lado y suspiraba.

-¿Estás bien?

Levanto la vista al reconocer la voz.

-Hijirikawa-san- murmuro sorprendida, cuando el peliazul la vio Haruka se estremeció un poco ante la mirada que parecía comprenderla y regañarle a la vez- Su-supongo que si.

-Es duro, ¿verdad?- continuo el muchacho- Aun si otros dicen que no importa, para ti si es importante.

-Creo que me equivoque- le respondió casi al instante la pelirroja- Vine aquí porque quería aprender música, porque hay algo que tengo que probar y simplemente me deje llevar por rumores y mentiras… ¡tengo que seguir adelante! ¡No puedo rendirme! ¡Disculpame!- se puso de pie de un salto y se echo a correr fuera de la azotea, Masato suspiro y se quedo ahí, mirando al cielo otro rato.

-Se parecen demasiado- murmuro por fin al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se echaba a caminar.

**Owowowowow**

Haru caminaba hacia su habitación cuando algo llamo su atención: una tonada, la tranquilizante melodía proveniente de un saxofón. Se quedo tan perdida en el sonido por un momento que incluso cerró los ojos tratando de dejarse llevar, era una melodía ciertamente hermosa que transmitía claramente algo de nostalgia. Nanami pensó en su abuela que tenia discos de Jazz en su casa y que adoraba como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Sonrió, al término de la melodía dio un suspiro sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma y con ánimos renovados se echo a caminar más rápido ahora.

Tenía algo que hacer.

No muy lejos de ahí, frente a la entrada de uno de los dormitorios, el muchacho de castaño cabello terminaba su canción con todo el estilo del mundo, delante de el, una computadora conectada a la red y que sostenía una video llamada en línea con un grupo de cuatro jovencitas que se amontonaban frente a la pantalla intentando ver al saxofonista atreves de la cámara y aplaudirle.

_-¡Maravilloso!_

_-¡Kyaa Ren-sama sigue tocando tan esplendido como siempre!_

_-¡Ren-sama, morimos de ansias por verlo tocar en vivo!_

_-¡Si si! ¡No podemos esperar al baile de otoño para verlo!_

_-¡Ren-sama, sere su compañera en el baile ¿no es así?!_

_-¿! Que!? Ni creas… ¡Ren-sama ira con migo!_

_-¡No el ira con migo!_

Ren Jinguji sonrió levemente ante la adorable imagen de las co-presidentas de su club de fans peleando por su atención. Era una escena que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver, las cuatro chicas eran hijas de viejos conocidos de sus padres y estaban más que enamoradas de él, siempre lo habían admirado y se habían declarado sus mayores fans en cuanto el muchacho anuncio que quería dedicarse a la música. Ren quería mucho a las cuatro chicas y tocaba para ellas de vez en cuando, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, era algo que gustaba de hacer.

-Damitas, si eso las complace, bailare una pieza con cada una de ustedes- anuncio sonriendo del modo más genial que le fue posible para luego escuchar a las chicas gritar de alegría del otro lado del monitor.

La puerta de los dormitorios se abrió y dejo ver a la figura de Masato salir en dirección desconocida, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por unos segundos antes de que el peliazul se decidiera a apartar los ojos con fastidio y seguir con su camino.

**Owowowowow**

En su habitación, Haruka había conectado su teclado y estaba sentada frente a el, tenía la firme idea de que tenía que practicar.

Puso suavemente las manos sobre el piano y cerró los ojos en un último intento por serenarse.

"_Entonces, ¿Cómo manejo la prueba de grabación?"_

"_¿Quizás su compañero cargo con la mayor parte?"_

"_Supongo que es lo más lógico"_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir una presión abrumadora sobre el pecho y luego dio un vistazo a sus manos. Tensas completamente y con los dedos encogidos.

-No puedo… moverlas…

La puerta de la habitación dio un fuerte portazo haciendo que Nanami saliera de su ataque de pánico, se puso de pie de un salto y le sonrió a Cecil que tiraba la mochila al suelo y luego hacia gestos indecisos sobre si patear el bulto en sus pies en muestra de su coraje o no.

-¿Cecil-kun?- Llamo suavemente la pelirroja.

-¡Haruka-chan! Lo siento… no pensé que estarías aquí.

-¿Pasa algo? Luces enojado.

-No, no es nada tranquila… -el castaño dio un par de enormes zancadas para llegar a su cama y desplomarse boca arriba sobre ella- Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿Está todo bien?

-Si-si… no te preocupes… creo que, metí la pata de nuevo eso es todo.

Cecil torció la boca y le dio un vistazo al teclado a un lado de la chica.

-Practicabas- afirmo- No dejes que te afecte mucho por favor, es todo lo que te pido.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy bien- Nanami sonrió ampliamente para tranquilizar al muchacho- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-¿Que-que esperabas de tu protector Haruka-chan?- Se sintió enrojecer bajo la sonrisa de la pelirroja y se odio por ello, Cecil prefirió rodar sobre su cama para darle la espalda a Haruka, solo para que no le viera ruborizarse.

**Owowowowwo**

Harina, huevo, leche, polvo para hornear, unos guantes de cocina y finalmente un mandil. Todo perfectamente organizado sobre la barra de la cocina.

Otoya repasaba en su mente todo lo que necesitaría para cumplir con su plan.

-Bien, todo perfecto- anuncio con entusiasmo ganándose que Tokiya lo mirara con un toque curioso, nada propio de él.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- pregunto dejando el libro que estudiaba a un lado.

-Pastel- respondió con simpleza- Nanami estaba deprimido hoy así que revise algunos libros y decidi hacer uno para dárselo, ¡eso de seguro le levanta el ánimo!

-Nanami Haru- murmuro Tokiya por lo bajo.

-¿Ya te había hablado de él verdad? – No espero ni siquiera un asentimiento por parte del peliazul para seguir con su relato- Mi compañero en la prueba de grabación pasada, todos tienen una idea pésima de él, dicen que no tiene talento y eso lo tiene decaído. Así que, por eso quiero levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Por qué vas tan lejos por ese sujeto?- pregunto una vez más el Ichinose, obteniendo una respuesta curiosa, un leve rubor en las mejillas de su compañero de cuarto acompañado de un gento que el peliazul reconoció con nervios.

-Hmmm…. ¿Cómo te lo explico? - dijo titubeando- El es muy bueno con todos y nadie le reconoce eso, es muy amable y positivo, creo que incluso ni el mismo es capaz de ver sus propias virtudes- le llamo la atención que en toda esa explicación, el pelirrojo veía a la nada con un gesto algo soñador.

El timbre de la puerta sonando en repetidas y desesperadas ocasiones dio por zanjado el tema. Otoya se dispuso a abrir mientras que Tokiya volvía a su lectura tranquilamente.

Apenas Ittoki giro el pomo de la puerta principal, una silueta bajita y de cabello rubio se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡Escóndeme!- grito el recién llegado.

-¿Syo? ¿Ahora qué te….

-Syo-chan se que estas aquí- Un sonriente Natsuki se asomo por la puerta aun abierta con una sonrisa traviesa que para el Kurusu presagiaba el infierno.

-¡Aléjate de mi maldición!

-¡Jamás~!- el rubio mayor se abalanzo dentro de la habitación y comenzó a corretear a su compañero por todo el cuarto.

10 minutos después, Syo ya estaba atado a una silla, amordazado y con un esponjoso suéter de conejito enzima. Mientras que Natsuki le tomaba fotos desde todos los ángulos con su teléfono celular.

-Syo, juro que la próxima vez si te esconderé- murmuro Otoya por lo bajo.

-¿Ittoki-kun ibas a cocinar algo?

A todos los presentes se les erizo la piel (Si, a Tokiya también pero más disimuladamente) Natsuki daba vueltas peligrosamente sobre la barra de la cocina que tenia sobre ella los ingredientes con los que Ittoki pretendía hacer su pastel.

-N-No… digo… si… es decir…- No supo que responder, una parte considerablemente grande de él gritaba: ¡MIENTE! ¡MIENTE AHORA! ¡SALVA TU VIDA! Y la otra decía: Otoya sabes que no es bueno mentir, de todos modos no vas a engañarlo, ¿Cómo disimular tantos utensilios de cocina y los ingredientes? Su lengua se trabo y no supo a ciencia cierta que responder.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿Qué vas a preparar?

-Pa-pastel- "! Es todo!" grito su subconsciente "!Vamos a morir! ¡No lo sacaras de la cocina hasta que mate-envenene a alguien!"

-debiste llamarme- declaro sonriendo y sacando un mandil de quien sabe donde- Sabes que esto es mi hobby, ¡deja que yo lo haga! ¡Syo-chan, se mi ayudante!

-¡Ni muerto!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba con el mandil puesto y recargado contra la pared de la cocina junto a Otoya.

-tenias que venir a refugiarte aquí ¿no?- hablo el pelirrojo con un gesto resignado- ¡pudiste ir con Ren y Masato o con Cecil!

-¡De-Déjame en paz! Ustedes quedaban más cerca- Se defendió el rubio.

-¡Ahora Nanami nunca tendrá su pastel!

-¿Ese pastel era para Haru?

-Si

-Bueno pues….- dio un vistazo a Natsuki que terminaba de ponerse su mandil, completamente rosa y con un gran corazón al frente- ¡luego puedes hornear otro!, el verdadero problema aquí es que tú y yo vamos a ver como es el infierno.

Y ambos suspiraron.

-¡Vamos a comenzar!- Anuncio el rubio de anteojos de lo más feliz- primero los huevos.

Rompió un par de blanquillos (*) y los puso en un tazón.

-Esto no esta tan mal- Ittoki sonrió al ver como Natsuki se apegaba a la receta.

-dale un momento, apenas comienza- Dijo Syo tratando de acabar con las esperanzas del pelirrojo.

-ahora, harina, mantequilla, azúcar, chocolate- mientras nombraba los ingredientes iba colocándolos en el tazón, las esperanzas de Otoya se fueron al traste cuando noto que Natsuki colocaba los ingredientes con todo y envolturas.- Es turno de los ingredientes secretos: salsa tabasco, pimiento morrón, frijoles fermentados, pasta de pescado.

Y de pronto, Otoya sintió un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

-¡NATSUKI DETENTE DE UNA VEZ!- grito Syo por un megáfono (¿Qué de donde lo saco? ¡Ni idea! :D(¿?)

-Y mesclamos- todo se fue directo a la procesadora de alimentos y luego al molde- Y horneamos, usare una técnica especial, en lugar de el horno usare fuego directamente- y de la nada, Natsuki saco un misterioso soplete y unas gafas protectoras.

-¡QUE TE DETENGAS DIJE!- Y Syo no paraba de gritar.

-¡LISTO!- anuncio felizmente el chef, cuando la nube de humo se disipo, la viscosa y bizarra masa estaba hecha prácticamente carbón.

Y Syo y Otoya se abrazaban mutuamente, temblando.

-Todo lo que falta es que alguien lo pruebe-

Y entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Syo empujo a Otoya hacia adelante dispuesto a sacrificarlo para darse a la fuga, el pelirrojo fuera a dar contra la cuchara que Nastuki sostenía con el "Pastel" en ella.

Y lo probo, era horrible.

"_Lo siento Nanami"_ –La imagen del sonriente chico pelirrojo en su imaginación se hacia mas y mas oscura- _"No podre darte pastel"_

Y todo se hizo negro.

.

.

.

Afuera de los dormitorios, Syo Kurusu se detuvo para mirar atrás por unos instantes. Sintiéndose levemente culpable de que Otoya tuviera que lidiar con la "cocina" de su compañero de cuarto.

-Te lo compensare de alguna manera Otoya, lo juro- declaró dramáticamente serrando el punio frente a su rostro.

Estaba por emprender la huida una vez más hasta que una mano lo tomo por detrás y lo obligo a girarse, aterrado, Syo quiso gritar pero en cuanto giro para ver a su "atacante" y abrió la boca se sintió horriblemente arrepentido.

Natsuki aprovecho para meter una cuchara con el "pastel" dentro de la boca de su amigo.

Y Syo lloro internamente.

¿Esto era a lo que llamaban Karma?

**Owowowowowow**

El sol terminaba de ocultarse cuando Haruka encendió la luz del salón de clases, estaba obviamente vacio, cosa que la chica agradeció, dirigió la mirada al piano y noto que las hojas que esa misma mañana había arrojado al piso ahora estaban pulcramente acomodadas sobre el atril del piano con una nota de color rosa pálido al frente.

Nanami se acerco, tomo el trocito de papel y leyó sin podérselo creer.

"_Dejare esto por aquí, confía en ti mismo y sigue practicando._

_Tus amigos también tienen fe en ti._

_-Ringo T."_

Hizo nota mental de agradecerle a la sensei en cuanto la viera al día siguiente.

Guardo la notita en su bolsillo y se sentó sobre el piano, dio una mirada rápida a las hojas en el atril y coloco suavemente las manos en el piano.

-Puedo hacerlo, toco el piano desde niña y compuse esa canción para Ittoki-kun, puedo hacerlo.

Pero no pasaba nada, sus manos no le respondían

-¡Vamos! ¡Ringo-sensei tiene fe en mí! ¡Y Cecil! ¡Todos me tienen fe!

Y nada sucedía.

-¡MUEVANSE DE UNA VEZ!- grito exasperada

Pero en lugar de moverse, sus manos se entumieron.

¿Es que así tenía que ser cada que intentara tocar? ¿Es que sus miedos la tendrían paralizada por siempre? ¡No podía ser así! ¡Había llegado tan lejos!

-¿No asistes a clases pero vienes a practicar de noche?

La voz a sus espaldas la saco de su trance, dio un saltito de susto y luego enfoco en la puerta del frente del salón a su interlocutor.

-Hijirikawa-san.

-Es una sensación paralizante ¿no?, yo lo entiendo.

-¿Huu?

-Ya lo eh vivido- Dio un pasos para quedar a su lado, de pie junto al piano pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- de niño no podía ni comer frente a mi padre- De alguna manera, Haruka se imagino al pequeño Masato temblando frente a su comida, incapaz de moverse si quiera para tomar sus palillos- Era tan frio con migo que nuestra relación paso a ser solo del jefe de la casa y el heredero de sus responsabilidades.

Y esta vez, la pelirroja se vio a si misma unos años atrás, cuando sus estaban tan ocupados trabajando que no la visitaban en sus cumpleaños, las únicas veces que los veía siempre se la pasaban regañándola, recordándole todo lo que en su vida había hecho mal.

-Pero, mi mayordomo era muy amable con migo- Haruka, que para estas alturas tenía ya la cabeza gacha y trataba de contener las lagrimas que sus recuerdos tristes le provocaban, alzó los ojos con algo de sorpresa- A su lado, tenía la sensación de que era capaz de olvidar el lado malo de la vida. El me enseño a tocar el piano- añadió ya por el final, haciendo a Haruka sonreír.

-Yo… mis padres también eran muy lejanos a mi- La pelirroja sintió justo contar parte de su pasado también- Tuve problemas de salud de niña, aunque a estas alturas yo supongo que solo padecía de estrés, ellos, mis padres, me comparaban mucho con….-ya no supo cómo seguir, el nudo en la garganta había regresado- Mi abuela me ofreció su casa y viví con ella mucho tiempo, fue muy divertido- El recuerdo de su abuela le hizo sonreír mas amplio.

Entonces, la muchacha sintió un leve peso apoyado sobre su espalda, se giro un poco para notar el cuerpo del peliazul apoyado levemente sobre ella para alcanzar las teclas del piano.

Se ruborizo levemente pero la tonada simple pero increíblemente reconfortante y familiar le hizo rápidamente olvidar la vergüenza.

"_Estrellita…. Donde estas…."-_ Y la letra le llego instantáneamente a la cabeza, repasándola detenidamente con cada palabra, cada nota que se debe tocar en el piano.

Le siguió, sin ser cien por ciento consciente de ello, deslizando los dedos suavemente por el piano una octava (*) más grave. Cuando la tonada termino, se sorprendió.

-¡Eh tocado!- apenas fue consciente de ello, sus manos temblaron de nuevo, se iba a paralizar de nuevo pero el cálido contacto de la mano de su compañero le hizo relajarse.

-Tranquilo- comenzaba a sospechar que la voz de Hijirikawa-san tenía la cualidad de relajarla cuando quisiera- Recuerda, ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que tocaste esa canción?

-En ese entonces, solo lo hice porque me pareció divertido- cerro los ojos intentando recordar- Mi abuela, ella la tocaba y yo solo imite lo que ella hacía. Ella parecía tan realizada, tan feliz… quise hacerlo también y fue maravilloso.

La mano de Masato se retiro suavemente.

-Toca- le dijo suavemente.

Y lo hizo, de pronto sus manos ya no se acalambraban, podía moverse y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-¡Lo logre!- anuncio, se puso de pie y le dio una mirada feliz al peliazul- ¡Hijirikawa-san, lo logre! ¡Todo gracias a ti! ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?

-¿Tocarías algo para mí?

-¡Seguro! ¡Lo que quieras!

-Bien, dame un momento, no te vayas- Salió de la habitación dejando a Haruka ahí, la pelirroja dio una mirada a la ventana donde se podía admirar un despejado cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

A los diez minutos, el muchacho regreso y le tendió unas hojas a Haru.

Les dio una rápida mirada y se sentó en el piano. Se sorprendió cuando Masato tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a cantar.

_**Namida wo fuite itsuka ugokidasu kara**____**  
><strong>__**Yukidoke no you ni kirari mirai hikaru**____**  
><strong>__**Yume wa itsudatte Knocking on the mind kanjite**____**  
><strong>_

Si la canción le pareció bonita, la letra le encanto, cada vez comprobaba mas que había algo en la voz de Masato que le tranquilizaba.

_****__**Asphalt no sumi de tsumetai yami ni furuetatte**____**  
><strong>__**Osorenaide Pure heart**____**  
><strong>__**Itsudatte hana wa ue wo muiteru**____****_

_**Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii**____**  
><strong>__**Sono egao wa taiyou da**____**  
><strong>__**Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni**____**  
><strong>__**Omoi ga michiteku**____**  
><strong>__**Soba nii sasete hoshii**____**  
><strong>__**Shinjiru koto wo wakeaou…**____****_

_**Naze na no darou? Sugata mitsukeru tabi ni**____**  
><strong>__**Kako no kagerou ga fuwari sora ni kieta**____**  
><strong>__**Tomoshibi no you ni Knocking on the mind atatakai**___

No supo cuando el muchacho se había sentado a un lado suyo._****_

_**Fuyu no keshiki sae mo haru no iro ni mieru hodo ni**____**  
><strong>__**Sekai ga ima Changing**____**  
><strong>__**Hajimete uta ga kaze ni tonda**____****_

_**Kagiri aru kotoba ja tarinai kara**____**  
><strong>__**Hito wa fureyou to suru no ka?**____**  
><strong>__**Kokoro no damu kara afureru you ni**____**  
><strong>__**Tsuyoku shimetsukeru**____**  
><strong>__**Tashikamete kono kodou**____**  
><strong>__**Tokuntokun to ah… utau…**____**  
><strong>_

Casi para el final de la canción, Haruka miro por el rabillo del ojo al peliazul y sonrió. La mirada de Masato parecía resplandecer y tenía una sonrisa increíblemente tierna estampada en los labios.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

_****__**Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii**____**  
><strong>__**Sono egao wa taiyou da**____**  
><strong>__**Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni**____**  
><strong>__**Omoi ga michiteku**____**  
><strong>__**Soba ni sasete hoshii**____**  
><strong>__**Shinjiru koto wo wakeaou**_

-Es una hermosa canción- Declaro Nanami bajando las manos y sonriendo satisfecha.

-Deja que te pregunte algo- Haru miro curioso en dirección al peliazul que se debatía internamente entre soltar o no lo que estaba a punto de decir- Tu, ¿Tienes una hermana gemela o algo así?

Haruka dio un saltito, no supo si por impresión o por otra cosa.

-¿Huu?

-¿No la tienes?- Y Haru negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- Ya veo, bueno, disculpa, creo que fue una pregunta algo inadecuada.

-N-No hay problema. Con todo lo que has hecho por mí no sería justo si te reclamara.

-Deberías irte a dormir- El oji azul se puso de pie, zanjando el tema y se encamino a la puerta- Hasta mañana.

-Ha-Hasta mañana- y cuando el Hijirikawa desapareció por la puerta, Haru dio un vistazo a sus manos, luego al piano y por último a la venta con el cielo estrellado.

**FASE SIETE DEL PLAN: SUPERAR EL MIEDO ESCENICO [COMPLETA]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESCENA EXTRA:**

"_Por aquellos días, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería…. No tenía una meta"_

_**-¡Muy bien chicos, desde el comienzo!**_

"_Para ese preciso invierno, estaba pensando rendirme a las exigencias de la familia. ¡No tenía nada que perder después de todo!"_

_**-¡Claro!-**__ gritaron todos los niños emocionados._

_**-¡Bien! … ¡Entonces 3….2….1….!**_

_**-¡Estrellita donde estas… quiero verte centellar. En el cielo y sobre el mar. Un diamante de verdad!~- **__Todos los niños sin excepción cantaban de lo más felices sin importarles la nieve o el invierno. Todos tenían estampadas sonrisas sinceras en el rostro, incluso la muchacha de mediano cabello rojo y ojos ambarinos que, en medio de todos los niños, movía sus dedos para darle ritmo a la canción._

_-"Parecían divertirse desde el fondo de su corazón"- Y los ojos ámbar se enfocaron en los azules del muchacho por unos segundos._

"_Sus ojos parecían invitarme a unirme a la canción si deseaba hacerlo… y valla que si quería"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cabello rojo y ojos ámbar._

_Esas dos cualidades tenía la mujer que le había ayudado inconscientemente a darle un sentido a su vida. A encontrar su meta._

_Era una especie de amor platónico, un sentimiento a primera vista difícil de definir._

_Y por alguna razón el chico nuevo le recordaba mucho a "ella"_

_¿Su hermana quizás? Ambos lucían de la misma edad._

_**- Tú, ¿Tienes una hermana gemela o algo así?**_

_**-¿Huu?**_

_**-¿No la tienes?- y le vio negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.**_

_No, no era su hermana. Algo dentro de él se decepciono un poco, quería conocerla, hablar con ella, agradecerle._

_En medio de la noche, en los pasillos de la escuela, Masato caminaba rumbo a su habitación completamente pensativo._

_No se rendiría._

_Ayudar a ese chico le había servido para recordar lo que era importante, esa canción que había escrito para "ELLA" hace años, su primera canción._

_No se rendiría, aun y cuando "ella" no estaba emparentada con Haru, encontraría a esa chica y le agradecería por un montón de cosas._

_Estaba decidido._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**OMAKE: Vivir con una chica: (2/6)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿Cecil-kun has visto mi libro de…?- las palabras de Haruka murieron en su garganta al mismo tiempo en que los colores se le venían al rostro, iba caminando hacia el salón de clases cuando noto que su mochila se sentía más ligera porque le faltaban algunos libros, regreso pensando que su compañero seguiría medio dormido en el cuarto (aun era bastante temprano) y al entrar, bueno…

El estaba en… calzoncillos.

-¡Ha-Ha-Haruka-chan!- Cualquier intento de reacción por parte del moreno murió junto con las pocas neuronas cuerdas que quedaban en su cerebro al ver como Haruka se ponía mas roja que su cabello y se echaba a correr dando un portazo tras de sí.

Se dio un par de golpes mentales y luego unos de verdad, ¿Qué carambas había cruzado por su mente al pensar que era buena idea cambiarse de ropa a medio cuarto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y con algo de romance MasaHaru y una escena cómica con Cecil terminamos el capítulo de hoy.**

**¡OH DIOS DIESICIETE HOJAS DE WORD! ¡NUEVA MARCA PERSONAL! XD **

**Bueno, ¡HOLA MUNDO! Aquí yo con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya tenía escrito desde hace como dos semanas pero por alguna mística razón no había subido.**

**AHORA, SIN MÁS PREAMBULO (Algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo) CONTESTARE SUS REVIEWS:**

**NekoGirl10: Es que escribo los capítulos conforme se me ocurren y mi inspiración muere a cada rato D: OMG ¡no te suicides! Ya está la conty. Por cierto tu idea me tienta, ya había pensado en algo así… ya verás cómo lo aplico. –inserté risas malvadas aquí-**

**¡Y claro que me encantaría ser tu amiga! ¡Esa cosas no hacen falta preguntarse! n,n ¡Amigas!**

**Petitvon: Haha no va a derivar en yaoi, por lo menos no directamente –cara sospechosa (¿?)- … ¡ya verás! ¡Te sorprenderé! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME y por tenerme tolerancia. No subo contys muy seguido porque mi inspiración me traiciona y me hace muy feliz que me digan que me esperaran. ¡Me encanta que te encante y sobre los omakes ya verás que te sorprenderé! :D**

**Mugetsu-chan xd: Aquí esta, espero que te guste n,n **

**Lucia-nami 14: Hahaha en un principio yo también quería una pareja especifica (De hecho, cuando me imagine este fic era un Tokiya x Nanami pero luego se me empezaron a ocurrir escenas con todos los chicos y dije: Neeee! Será luego!) hahaha ¿peleas? Esto será como una batalla silenciosa… pero no dire nada para no adelantarte nada :B **

**ChesireOz: Aquí está la conty, espero te guste n,n ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**HadaMagica93: Hada-chan, amiga GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, y por la información adicional, no tenía ni idea que esto tenía manga, ya me lo estoy leyendo. Espero este capítulo te guste y que te rías un rato de Cecil que sufre por culpa de Haru. :B**

**Y esto es todo por mi parte, con lo que llevo avanzado del capítulo siguiente la tentativa para subirlo es del próximo domingo, pero ya saben, no se fíen de mi inspiración, como puede que lo termine puede que no xD**

**Nos vemos pronto gente, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**

_(*)1- Blanquillos: Aquí en México es una forma común de llamarle al huevo. Además de que suena gracioso y me pareció divertido ponerlo! :3_

_(*)2- Una octava, para quien no sepa abarca de Do a Do en un piano. Es decir __Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do. __Son una octava._


	8. Por el, por ella, por todos ustedes!

_Ola ke ase? Leyendo este fic o ke ase? (¡Ok no! D:) _

_¡Estúpido y sensual verano por fin llegas, ya te habías tardado! :3_

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA

CAPITULO 6: POR ELLA, POR EL…¡POR TODOS USTEDES!/ ¡SEKAI NO HATE MADE BELIEVE HEART!

La dulce música del piano inundo el salón de clases a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el pianista estaba solo y permaneció constante hasta que el último miembro de la clase y la profesora hicieron aparición en el salón: Haru estaba feliz, y eso se reflejaba en sus canciones, tonadas en su mayoría alegres, otras tranquilas, a veces muy simples, a veces complejas, pero tocadas con entusiasmo reflejado en el rostro del muchacho.

No era su intención alardear -Bueno, quizás sí pero solo un poquito- solo quería mostrarles a todos que había superado sus miedos y que estaba preparada para enfrentar los retos que quisieran ponerle en el futuro.

Paso de _Happy Dreams_ a _uruwashiki hito* _: la primera una vieja nana que su abuela tocaba y que ella aprendió solo escuchándola, la segunda, una canción de uno de sus grupos J-pop preferidos. Decidió que era el momento de parar cuando noto el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, bajo las manos suavemente y se quedo en silencio un momento, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de alegre conformidad.

Pudo haberse quedado así un rato más pero un repentino sonido de aplausos la saco de su trance: Ringo-sensei aplaudía, y paulatinamente sus compañeros la imitaron. Miro a sus amigos, Cecil, Otoya y Natsuki le sonreían haciendo un gesto de victoria con la mano, Masato solo sonreía discretamente mirándole.

Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto que intentaba ser una reverencia y sonrió agradecida.

-Bien, comencemos la clase- anuncio la sensei feliz.

…

_Uno…dos…tres…_

_Uno… dos… tres…_

Haru seguía con la vista los gráciles pasos de sus compañeros cómodamente sentada sobre el césped del jardín, los veía moverse con gracia y animados por todo el paramo al ritmo de la música.

Continuando con el periodo de exámenes, una semana después de la prueba de grabación, era el turno de una _Prueba de baile_ que solo presentaban la parte del alumnado que era aspirante a idol, por eso, y para estar listos, esa misma tarde Ottoya, Natsuki y Masato se habían reunido para practicar un poco un par de días antes de la prueba.

Haru y Cecil también estaban ahí, aunque haciendo papel de espectadores.

La música se termino y los tres muchachos detuvieron sus movimientos.

-¡Genial!- De haber podido hacerlo, la chica se hubiera puesto a aplaudir, sin embargo prefirió guardar la calma y solo alagar a los bailarines desde el suelo.

- ¿Te gusto?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Daban ganas de bailar con ustedes! ¿No es verdad Cecil-kun?

El aludido roncaba plácidamente tumbado en el césped de uno de los jardines.

Haru sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Quizás puedas bailar con nosotros?- sugiero Natsuki tratando de desviar el tema del durmiente castaño.

-¿! Enserio!?- Haruka sonaba nerviosa- Pero… bueno, no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, soy muy torpe.

-No importa- animo el rubio- solo es un ensayo.

-Su-supongo que puedo tratar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Con Nanami aquí y con más práctica será fácil! ¡Si seguimos así podemos pasar fácilmente!- exclamo Otoya animado.

-No, no podemos- La voz de Masato de pronto mato los ánimos positivos que Otoya, Natsuki y Haruka construyeron- Nos falta mucho por hacer, nos falta coordinación y el ritmo esta disparejo, es un largo camino a la perfección- miro a Haru- Puedes bailar con nosotros si quieres, pero no en este momento, ahora hay que practicar.

De pronto los ánimos en la atmosfera descendieron dramáticamente.

-Lo-lo sentimos…- dijeron Haru y Natsuki por lo bajo.

-Seguiremos practicando…- añadió Ittoki.

Y Cecil aun roncaba.

-Tan frívolo como siempre, Hijirikawa…- hablo una suave voz a espaldas de todos- Mira que acabar con los ánimos de todos.

El aludido rodo los ojos al reconocer a la persona recién llegada.

-No es asunto tuyo, Jinguuji- exclamo el peliazul con fastidio- ¡Lárgate!

-No tengo ganas.

Si las miradas de pronto fueran capaces de sacar rayos laser, Haruka juraría que ese par ya se habría volado la cabeza, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos.

-¡E-este… chicos…!- la triste realidad era, que no se le ocurría ningún pretexto que terminara con esa intensa guerra de miradas.

Al final, con o sin ayuda de la pelirroja, Masato aparto los ojos mascullando algo por lo bajo, se giro sobre sí mismo y se agacho hacia la grabadora que les servía para practicar.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo no estorbes, Jinguuji- escupió el peliazul, el aludido sonrió con sorna.

-Déjame hacerlo, Hijirikawa-san- Haru se agacho para ponerse a la altura de Masato y tomar el control sobre la grabadora- ¿Debo ponerla desde el comienzo?

-No, desde la mitad si puedes- Masato le sonrió levemente a Haru.

La sonrisa de Ren desapareció al instante.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan bueno con el corderito?- pregunto el castaño.

_-¿Corderito?-_ pensaron todos para sí mismos.

-Te dije que no estorbaras.

-Es raro que te pongas tan amable con alguien, sobre todo si lo acabas de conocer, solo estoy saciando mi curiosidad.

-Tu curiosidad estorba.

-Solo digo que es raro.

-No es tu problema.

- Si te molesta tanto debe haber alguna razón, ¿No crees, Corderito?

-¿Eh?... bueno yo…

-No lo metas a él en esto.

-¿Por qué no?

-No se puede confiar en nada de lo que tú dices, y el tiende a ser ingenuo.

Una gota rodo por la cien de Haru.

-Es muy cruel lo que dices de mi ¿sabías?- el castaño hizo una pausa y se encogió en hombros- que lastima que no lo pueda negar- y volvió a sonreír socarronamente.

-Y ahí van de nuevo- Cecil acababa de despertar y veía la discusión que tenia al frente con cara somnolienta.

-¡Oye, Ren!- la discusión fue interrumpida por otra voz conocida, un borrón amarillo paso de largo entre todos los presentes y fue directo al castaño.

-¿Que quieres, Chibi-chan?

Ni se molesto en sentirse ofendido por el apodo, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Solo quiero saber si terminaste el proyecto de la nueva letra, recuerda que Hyuga-sensei prometió un castigo severo para quien no cumpla, en especial para ti que no ha entregado ni una sola tarea en meses.

-¿Oh deberás?- el rostro del aludido reflejaba un completo desinterés.

_-¿Oh deberás?- _Syo imito el gesto cómicamente- ¡TE LO ACABO DE DECIR!

-¡Jinguuji Ren!- el más pequeño de los dos rubios presentes dio un saltito de impresión y se giro sobre sus talones para ver como cierto profesor peli naranja se acercaba a ellos con rostro serio.

-H-Hyuga-sensei- murmuro Syo nervioso.

-¡Como le va, Ryuuya-san!- saludo Ren como si nada.

-Faltas a clases y no entregas tus deberes- El hombre les dirigió una cara notoriamente molesta- espero que sepas lo que vas a pasar si sigues así.

El castaño hizo un gesto desentendido, el profesor bufo.

-¡Muéstrame esa actitud una vez mas y me encargare de que te expulsen de esta escuela!

-¿¡EH!?- todos dieron un salto sorprendidos, todos, menos quien realmente tenía que estarlo.

-E-espere… ¿expulsarlo?

-Hyuga-sensei ¿no es un poco apresurado?

-Ryuuya-san- todos interrumpieron sus balbuceos para ver como el castaño se acercaba a su profesor con una expresión sombría- Si se queda con esa expresión de cascarrabias en la cara, se volverá demasiado impopular con las damas- declaro divertido mientras pasaba de largo a un cada vez mas enojado Ryuuya.

-¡Lo digo en serio Jinguuji! ¡Si no me entregas la canción para mañana antes del anochecer me encargare de que te saquen de la escuela!

El chico solo se encogió de hombros sin mirar atras y desapareció entre los pasillos.

Discretamente, Nanami torció la boca, preocupada.

…

A la hora del almuerzo, casi todos se encontraban en la cafetería.

-¡Haru-kun!, toma una galleta ¿Si? Yo mismo las prepare.

Todos sintieron un escalofrio recorriéndoles.

-Eh… claro, gracias Shinomiya-san.

-¡No Nanami! ¡Morirás!- Syo se tiro dramáticamente sobre la galleta con forma de neko que Haru sostenía a punto de llevársela a la boca tratando de evitar una desgracia.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Syo-chan- El aludido giro suavemente con una expresión claramente asustada para ver a su compañero de cuarto rodeado por un aura aterradora y con un rostro totalmente serio-¡No hay nada mejor y más seguro que la comida preparada en casa!- casi grito haciendo un puchero.

-¡Silencio! ¡No comería nada que tú prepararas!

-…- y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa expresión que hacia al menor de los rubios querer correr a esconderse-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?

-¡E-E-E-Espe-Espera Natsuki no! ¡NOOOOOO!

…

Tomochika pasaba por entre las mesas buscando un buen lugar para sentarse a almorzar, muchos de los chicos presentes le invitaban a sentarse con ellos, estuvo a punto de aceptar una de esas propuestas cuando vio en una de las mesas del rincón a su grupo de estudiantes favoritos.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo han esta… ¿Syo que se supone que estás haciendo?- pregunto la mujer viendo al rubio menor tirado en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro algo azul.

-Disfruta el sabor de la comida casera- Declaro Natsuki sonriente.

-Si tu lo dices…- Entendiendo lo que pasaba y no queriendo profundizar más en el asunto, la pelirroja paso de largo al muchacho en el suelo y tomo asiento junto a unos pensativos Cecil, Otoya, Haru y Natsuki- ¿Les pasa algo?- pregunto curiosa.

-Hyuga-sensei amenazo hoy a Jinguuji-san con echarlo de la escuela si no entregaba sus deberes atrasados para mañana- anuncio Haru sin dejar de mirar a la nada.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Enserio!?- vio asentir a todos los presentes y suspiro algo fastidiada- Bueno, es lo que gana por ser un holgazán.

-Ese idiota- Cecil dio un bufido exasperado- ¿Por qué no puede ser mas como Masato? A pesar de venir del mismo estatus social y conocerse desde hace tanto son abismalmente distintos.

- ¿Uhm?- Haru se veía algo sorprendida- ¿Ellos se conocían antes de la academia?

- Son amigos de la infancia- continúo Ittoki- Y compañeros de habitación también.

-Ambos son hijos de los dueños de dos grupos financieros muy importantes- Syo parecía reponerse de su intoxicación, hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse al lado de sus compañeros y continuar con la conversación- creo que por las conexiones de sus padres se conocen desde muy chicos.

-Ya veo- Haruka rememoro hacia unas noches atrás cuando Masato le conto sobre los nervioso que sentía cada que hablaba con su padre, era comprensible que el peliazul se sintiera nervioso de estar ante su padre que cargaba con tan grande responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, se imaginaba que al castaño también debía acomplejarlo algo parecido -¿Creen que esto acabe bien para Jinguuji-san?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Quien sabe- Tomochika se encogió de hombros y se dedico a comer, a eso había ido a la cafetería después de todo.

-Si se trata de Ren, tal vez piense en algo- Declaro Syo restándole un poco de importancia, aun estaba mareado y no quería hablar más.

Natsuki y Otoya apoyaron ese comentario asintiendo con sus cabezas, Cecil no dijo nada.

Y Haruka miro al suelo pensativa, eso no la calmaba.

…

Mientras tanto, en la peculiar habitación que parecía estar dividida en dos, la mitad moderna y la mitad tradicional, Masato no podía concentrarse en sus deberes, la duda lo molestaba.

-Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad vas a ignorar las advertencias de Hyuga-sensei?- pregunto por fin fastidiado. Nunca le había molestado el silencio, pero verlo ahí: tan tranquilo, despreocupado. Era simplemente desesperante.

-¡Mira eso! ¡Es muy inusual que tú quieras hablar conmigo!- El castaño parecía divertirse viendo el seño fruncido y escuchando el tono fastidiado en la voz de su compañero.

-Solo contesta la pregunta.

Ren pareció pensárselo un poco.

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió con simpleza luego de un momento.

-Tsk, da igual- Se esperaba esa respuesta, así que solo arrugo las cejas y volvió a lo suyo, si él no quería decirle entonces no tenia porque importarle.

El silencio reino por otro rato más.

-¿Acaso estas preocupado por mi?

-…

Fue el turno del castaño de fruncir el seño.

-Hombre, quien demonios te entiende- Bufo, tomo el estuche que contenía su saxofón y salió por la puerta.

-No me importa si no me comprendes, tampoco estoy preocupado por ti- murmuro el oji azul cuando estuvo completamente solo- pero estoy seguro de que _el_ sí lo está y no te perdonare si haces que Haru se deprima- No toleraría ver ese rostro tan… significativo para el ensombrecido por la tristeza.

…

Una palabra, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡NO!

Por más que escribiera nada lo convencía.

-Qué tontería- Arranco la página en la que había estado escribiendo y bufo guardándose la hoja en el bolsillo, estaba bloqueado y así no podía escribir nada.

Saco su saxofón del estuche y se paso la correa atreves de su torso, algo de improvisación le ayudaría a despejarse.

…

El sol estaba a punto de meterse cuando Nanami escucho el sonido del saxofón atravesando el salón de clases.

Se acerco un poco a la ventana entre-abierta y sonrió.

-¡Maravilloso!- Dejo las hojas pautadas con las que estaba trabajando puestas sobre el atril del piano y salió a perseguir el sonido antes de que la canción terminara.

…

Masato escucho la tonada del saxofón entrando por la ventana de su cuarto.

Levanto la vista del libro entre sus manos, y dando un suspiro se levanto de su sofá y salió de la habitación.

…

-¡Lo sabia!- Haruka estaba agotada pero feliz, tuvo que dar una buena carrera para llegar desde el edificio de los salones, hasta la azotea de los dormitorios- ¡Jinguuji-san!

-Como te va, corderito- saludo el muchacho agachándose para guardar su Sax en el estuche.

-Pensé que de verdad ibas a dejar que te expulsaran, es bueno saber que intentas acabar tus deberes- declaro con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa divertida y algo coqueta se desvaneció casi al instante.

-¿Acabar? Te equivocas, no estaba pensando en acabar.

-¿Co-como? Pero… entonces…

-Ya va siendo hora de que me valla- El castaño se metió las manos a los bolsillos y camino rumbo a Haru con paso sereno- No quiero estar aquí.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el muchacho puso una de sus manos sobre los rojos cabellos de Haru.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la hoja que guardo en su bolsillo callo y rodo hacia la pelirroja que piso discretamente por una esquina para que no se escapara.

-Pe-Pero…

-¡Si no quieres estar aquí solo lárgate!-La voz familiar a espaldas de Haru le hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente- Pero no metas a otros en medio de tus caprichos egoístas, menos a él.

Le sorprendió el tono horriblemente frívolo que Masato usaba en ese momento.

-Hijirikawa-san no creo que…yo no…

-No es tu problema Hijirikawa, piérdete.

-Es molesto- el peliazul parecía ignorar completamente a las otras dos personas para continuar hablando- Yo no puedo decir por mí mismo, mi vida fue planeada por terceros y lo único que me alivia es la música y de pronto llegas tu y desprecias aquello que me hace sentir libre y feliz, ¡No pienso tolerártelo!

El castaño sonrió con ironía.

-No es como que yo haya entrado a este lugar por voluntad propia en primer lugar.

-¿Ah?- De alguna forma, Haruka quedo de espectadora en el conflicto entre los dos muchachos, incapaz de decir algo pues no comprendía la situación.

-Mientes.

-Fui dejado aquí como un objeto.

-¿Dejado aquí?- murmuro Haruka.

-Sigues mintiendo.

-Solo estaba aquí por diversión, y como ya me aburrí ya es hora de que me…

_**¡ZAS! **_

Haruka tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir el grito que estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios.

El peliazul sostenía su mano derecha, ahora un puño mientras veía hacia abajo al castaño que hacia presión sobre su mejilla con una expresión genuinamente sorprendida.

-Te dije, que no permitiría que hicieras de menos algo que me hace feliz- declaro el agresor dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse- no pensé que tendría que llegar a esto pero simplemente eres desesperante. ¡Te tome por alguien con más espíritu!

Haruka parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder terminar de reaccionar.

-¿!Es-Estás bien, Jinguuji-san!?- pregunto la pelirroja preocupada desde su sitio.

-Que malhumorado- el castaño ignoro por completo a pregunta, se puso de pie y tomo su estuche antes de salir por la puerta de la azotea dejando atrás a Haru.

Cuando estuvo sola, Huruka pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa por completo, levanto su pie, y recogió el trozo de papel que Ren había dejado caer sin notarlo, lo desarrugo y se encontró con un papel maltratado, pero con una bella y elegante caligrafía, había muchas manchas de tinta y palabras tachadas, pero lo parte que estaba en buenas condiciones tenia plasmada muchas rimas; la letra de una canción.

Sonrió, era una letra muy bella.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llevársela a él y convencerlo de que la cantara y así podría quedarse.

Sonaba sencillo…

La suerte no debía estar de su lado porque en ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento le arranco el papel de las manos.

-¿Eh?- Pasaron tres segundos antes de que Haru se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar- ¿!EH!?- giro la vista y corrió para ver como el papel caía edificio abajo, justo en el centro del jardín principal: En la fuente.

-No puede ser- una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

…

La verdad, llevaba sumido en sus pensamientos desde hace algunos días.

Tokiya estaba frustrado, si las cosas seguían como ahora Hyuga-sensei haba a echarlo de la clase S y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Tenía planes y esos planes implicaban quedarse entre los mejores de la escuela hasta debutar, obviamente tenía que permanecer en la clase S.

Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones mientras caminaba por el jardín principal. Según el profesor le faltaba sentimiento al cantar. Bien, el problema estaba claro, lo complicado era encontrar una solución.

¿Qué se necesita para darle sentimientos a una melodía?

Un borrón rojo paso a su lado y lo hizo tambalearse.

-¿Pero qué…?

La mancha roja siguió un par de metros más antes de dar un salto a la fuente, ignorando por completo el hecho de que todos le miraban y se estaba empapando.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA! ¡Menos mal!- Nanami Haru sonrió triunfante alzando un trozo de papel mojado y con la tinta medio corrida. Dio un salto para salir de la fuente y corrió en dirección desconocida, dejando a Tokiya de lado y completamente ignorado.

Una idea lo sorprendió mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse entre gotas de agua que llevaba escurriendo de la ropa y estornudos.

De pronto había encontrado a alguien que podría ayudarlo a encontrar su solución.

…

Temprano por la mañana, al día siguiente, la clase S se preparaba para comenzar otro día.

-Hirasawa

-¡Aquí!

-Morio

-¡Presente!

-Kurusu

-¡Aquí!

-Jinguuji

-…

-¿Jinguuji no vino eh? Me lo esperaba- El profesor miro hacia el frente para verificar la ausencia del castaño, se encogió de hombros y término de pasar lista con un rostro serio. Syo dio una mirada discreta al lugar vacio tras de sí, donde Ren debía estar y apretó los labios -Comencemos la clase.

…

Ren se escondió de todo el mundo en los jardines todo el día.

Los jardines de la academia siempre le habían parecido hermosos, era su segundo lugar favorito después de la azotea. La naturaleza le resultaba relajante y más en este tipo de momentos en los que estaba estresado o se sentía molesto, le gustaba estar ahí y a veces dormitar un poco, siempre tenía buenos sueños.

…

_-!Ren-sama, su voz es maravillosa!- _

_-Ren-sama, ¿Es verdad que irá a la Academia Saotome?_

_-!Kya! ¡Ren-sama, debemos formar su club de fans! ¡Obviamente nosotras seremos las presidentas!_

…

_-¿Hey, no es ese el hijo de Renge?_

_-Si es él, se parecen tanto._

_-Escuche que irá a la Academia Saotome_

_-No me sorprende, de tal madre tal hijo._

…

_-Se que ahora que nuestro padre no está quieres ayudarme con el negocio familiar pero entiende que como el hermano mayor, es mi deber asumir esa responsabilidad. Si quieres ser de ayuda, ve a la Academia Saotome y vuélvete famoso, tu fama hará publicidad para nosotros._

…

_-Solo… solo…Quiero olvidar… ¡TIENES PROHIBIDO MENCIONAR A TU MADRE DE NUEVO EN MI PRESENCIA!_

…

_-Papa, ¿Odias a mama por ya no estar aquí? _

…

_-Ella, no está bien, la fiebre no baja y el virus se expande. No creo que lo consiga._

…

_-¡Quiero dedicarle la siguiente canción a mi bebe que no pudo venir esta noche! ¡Ren-chan, Tu Oka-san te ama!_

…

-¡!- despertó de sobresalto. Sudando frio, podía sentir como temblaba y su respiración estaba agitada.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo, hacía mucho que no la recordaba.

Esta vez, los sueños no podían ser considerados como buenos.

-Estupendo, hasta mi propio subconsciente está en mí contra últimamente - dijo con fastidio.

-A veces, inconscientemente tratamos de hacernos aceptar cosas que nos negamos a admitir.

La presencia de Haru le tomo por sorpresa, estaba sentado frente a él y parecía llevar ahí un buen rato.

-Si tu lo dices- Se encogió en hombros restándole importancia- Cualquiera diría que me estas acosando, ¿Has pensado en eso?- sonrió pícaramente y las mejillas del pelirrojo se arrebolaron un poco_- Raro, pero tierno de alguna forma_- pensó el castaño. Ese chico era muy femenino.

-So-solo vine a regresarte esto- Haru saco una maltratada hoja de su bolsillo y se la extendió- La letra de tu canción, se te cayó en la azotea. Perdón por el maltrato a mí se me callo a la fuente- admitió el pelirrojo avergonzado.

Acepto el papel tratando de no reírse.

-¿La leíste antes de que se te callera?

-Amh, pues sí- Haru se llevo una mano a la cabeza un poco avergonzada-¡Tu canción es maravillosa! _"Con la puesta del sol bailando frente a nosotros y tus ojos que brillan más que las estrellas, simplemente me noqueaste"_ me encanto esa parte. Se nota que escribes con amor y para el amor, supongo que es fácil para ti expresar lo que sientes.

-…- "No en realidad" quiso decírselo, enserio que quiso pero sintió que eso haría sentirse mal al pelirrojo.

La sonrisa del castaño se desvaneció y Haru pensó que había dicho algo indebido.

- Lo siento, me metí en asuntos que no me conciernen ¿Cierto? Pero ¿sabes? Tienes talento- Haru sonreía con ojos decididos- Muchos aquí me dicen genio pero se nota que en realidad no me conocen, no soy lo que ellos dicen, yo también vine a aprender y una de las personas de las que me gustaría aprender es de ti. A lo que trato de llegar con todo esto es que… bueno… ¡no te vayas!

Una parte de Haruka estaba increíblemente avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir, de hecho, se sentía como si le acabara de mostrar su verdadero ser a ese chico frente a ella, sabía que podía ser descubierta si seguía actuando de ese modo pero se estaba arriesgando por salvar a alguien más, de alguna forma se sentía dispuesta a correr ese riesgo si él se quedaba.

-Eres muy amable, enserio- Ren se sentía algo alagado con las palabras de Haru- Incluso saltaste clases para devolverme este trocito de papel.

-No sería la primera vez- Haru se congio de hombros restándole importancia al detalle- Además, si eso hace que te quedes bien baldra la pena luego.

-Te castigaran.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!

Ambos rieron.

-Entonces, ¿La cantaras?

El castaño se lo pensó un poco.

-Me encantaría pero,- dio un vistazo al sol de la tarde y luego volvió la mirada a Haru- Mi tiempo se acabo corderito. Si leíste la letra sabes que aun no está terminada.

-Bueno, termínala.

-Estas cosas llevan tiempo, lo dices como si fuera muy sencillo.

-¡Pero es sencillo!, recuerda en que pensabas cuando comenzaste.

-…

-¿Y bien?

-¡No importa en lo que pensaba!- No iba a decírselo de todas formas. El confiaba en Haru a pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco, pero el abrirse tanto… bueno, no estaba dispuesto a eso- Además ya no queda tiempo y Ryuya-san no me dejara entregarle la canción después del plazo que me dio.

-Bueno- Haru se puso de pie de un salto y lo miro con ojos decididos- ¡Voy a ganarte tiempo! ¡No lo desperdicies!- Y dicho eso se echo a correr rumbo a los edificios de la escuela.

Quedándose solo, Ren miro el papel maltratado en sus manos, luego al atardecer y luego hacia el lugar donde Haru había corrido momentos atrás.

Suspiro.

-Es algo molesto que me tengas tanta fe; pero no te defraudare.

…

-¡Por favor sensei! ¡El está intentando terminar!

-¡Claro que lo está! ¡Hable con él! ¡Lo lograra! ¡Solo dele un poco mas de tiempo!

-¡Así es, por favor! ¡Es un idiota pero sé que de verdad quiere quedarse!

-¡Sensei! ¡Por favor!

-¡Por favor!

-¡Hyuga-san, por favor! ¡Ren tiene el talento necesario, acabara!

-Ryuya, estos chicos están abogando por su amigo, ¡Escúchalos!

Todos estaban ahí, Haru había pasado corriendo por comedor donde todos estaban charlando y cuando intentaron detenerle solo dijo "Debo hablar con Hyuga-sensei, Jinguuji-san quiere quedarse" y eso basto para que todos lo siguieran.

Ahora, el profesor de la clase S tenía a Haru, Cecil, Natsuki, Otoya, Syo, e incluso a la consejera Tomochika y a la profesora Ringo siguiéndolo a donde quiera que iba rogando por un poco más de tiempo para Ren.

Llevaban casi dos horas en lo mismo, el profesor sentía su paciencia yéndose al traste a cada momento.

-¡SENSEI!/!RYUYA-SAN!- Llamaron todos a la vez.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- El profesor se giro sobre sus talones para mirar al grupo- Sé que quieren ayudarlo, se que no lo hacen con el afán de fastidiar, pero si Ren quería quedarse debió cumplir con sus obligaciones desde el principio. Ustedes deberían estar conscientes de que su actitud no es la correcta. No podemos tratar con personas tan engreídas, le di el tiempo suficiente y si no le termina entonces no puedo hacer más por él, además…

De la nada, el agudo ruido característico de un micrófono siendo encendido retumbo en los odios de todos.

_-¡Hey probando! ¿Me escuchan?_

Haruka sonrió, de hecho todos lo hicieron.

-¡Jinguuji-san!

_-Haru, no necesitas ganarme más tiempo, lo logre._

-¿Esta en la cabina de audio?- Tomochika miraba en todas direcciones buscando el origen del sonido. Encontró las bocinas que servían para distribuir mensajes del director o de los profesores por toda la escuela.

-Parece que decidió hacerlo a lo grande- Ringo-sensei sonreía divertida.

_-Ryuya-san, escuche mi canción por favor. ¡Es hora del show!- _

En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras la música del saxofón comenzó a sonar.

**Yuuhi ga mau kyoushitsu de kimi dake wo miteita****  
><strong>**Hoshi yori mo kirameita sono hitomi ni Knock out**

Esa primera parte le hizo sonreír, era la parte favorita de Haru.****

**Hajimete dayo tatoeru nara Bitter na chocolate mitai****  
><strong>**Amai mitsu ni koi ga hazard dashiteru**

****_"!Pero es sencillo!, recuerda en que pensabas cuando comenzaste"_

Pensaba en muchas cosas en realidad, en su adorable club de fans, esperando en casa a que él se volviera famoso, en sus amigos en la academia. Pero sobre todo pensaba en su madre, no quería verla triste y decepcionada, de seguro ella habría querido que el siguiera su sueños.

Este era su sueño y el legado de ella como artista y como persona.

******Itsumo wa ubau dake kantan na Lesson Time****  
><strong>**But… ubawareru nante hansoku na LOVE…******

**Tokihanatou My soul fake na kokoro nuide****  
><strong>**Mune no oku BreakIn' out! ****Hu… atsui ze****  
><strong>**Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara****  
><strong>**Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last Phrase…**

En la azotea, Tokiya escuchaba la canción de Ren acompañado del hermoso paisaje del atardecer. No esperaba que Jinguuji lograra terminar, tampoco esperaba que Haru tomara un papel tan importante en todo ese lio. Había que admitir que era una letra muy bella y se notaba el sentimiento expresado en cada palabra. Ese chico era capaz de hacer milagros y el necesitaba de uno.

La pregunta era, ¿Cómo le pedía que le ayudara a encontrar sentimiento al cantar?

******Mou one shot kimetai ze kono darts no saki wa****  
><strong>**Iikai ready? Mannaka da yo hi wo tsuketa bassa******

**Kissu dake ja owarenai Better na serifu dakedo****  
><strong>**Kimi dake ni nageta bara wa sou yuu koto****  
><strong> 

Haruka corría rumbo hacia la cabina de audio, todos sus amigos tras ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando paso a un lado de cierto peliazul que le miro irse sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Masato suspiro a sabiendas de que el hecho de que Jinguuji se decidiera a terminar su canción muy probablemente se debía a Haru.

-Bien por ti, Jinguuji- no noto que tenía una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

******Yasashisa afureteru kimi wa marude tenshi sa****  
><strong>**If… moshimo ore dake ni hohoen'dara PEACE******

**Dakishimetai yo My dear zettai ni hanasanai****  
><strong>**Zenbu ga sa BreakIn' out! Hu… atsui ze****  
><strong>**Kagayaku sora e to utau you ni tsutaetai****  
><strong>**Kimi no tame dake ikiru ore no ai ni uso wa nai****  
><strong> 

Esa penúltima estrofa, era donde comenzaba la parte que había escrito después de que Haru se fue. Canto con mucha más intensidad. Nunca lo admitiría pero había pensado un poco en ese chico al escribir. Era raro, incluso bizarro pero el lucia mas como una _ella_ y sirvió como inspiración para la parte final.

Claro que el nunca, **JAMAS**, le diría eso a nadie; El era un caballero y amante de las damas, sus principios y su orgullo no le permitirían admitir abiertamente que un chico le sirvió de inspiración para una canción de amor.

******Tokihanatou My soul fake na kokoro nuide****  
><strong>**Mune no oku BreakIn' out! ****Hu… atsui ze****  
><strong>**Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara****  
><strong>**Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last Phrase**

**Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart!**

Espero unos segundos al terminar, quería disfrutar del silencio que venia después de todo el problema de hace unos días. La calma después de la tormenta.

Cuando se digno a salir, no pasaron ni tres segundos después de poner un pie fuera de esa habitación para que cinco personas se le tiraran encima.

-¡Sabíamos que lo lograrías!-

-¿¡Idiota, sabes cuantos problemas causaste!?

-¡Nos alegra tanto que te quedes!

-¡Fue una maravillosa canción!

-¡Nunca te había escuchado cantar así! ¡Fue estupendo!

Se sentía un poco atosigado por tantas personas sobre él, pero no había forma de decirles eso a Otoya, Syo, Natsuki, Cecil y a Tomo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me gusta que los hombres me toquen! ¡Tomo-chan puede seguir haciéndolo si quiere pero el resto quítense de encima!

Todos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, como era de esperarse. Su euforia no los dejaba escuchar.

Lo único que los freno fue una refrescante risa ajena a ellos.

Haru reía felizmente ante la escena.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el limpiando una lagrima que salió por la risa- es solo que... Me alegra que te quedes Jinguuji-san.

Se moría de ganas de contestar eso. Si hubieran estado solos habría respondido algo como _"Gracias a ti corderito, por tenerme fe" _

Se limito a sonreír pícaro, como era su costumbre.

Ya habría un momento para agradecerle a Haru cómo era debido.

…

Cuando llego a su habitación, Ren se encontró con un Masato que leía sus libros como de costumbre, se le veía distinto, lo rodeaba un aura más serena, hasta feliz.

-Me alegra que te quedes- dijo el peliazul simplemente al sentir su presencia.

Enmudeció, no supo si por el hecho de que precisamente él le dijera eso que se asemejaba mucho a un cumplido o por el tono alegre nada propio de el que tenía en la voz.

-¿Gracias?- Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, hacia mucho que entre ellos no había ese tipo de conversaciones "Civilizadas", sin insultos de por medio.

-Solo espero que ahora que tu problema se resolvió, sepas guardar tu distancia.

¡Ah!~ Amenazas, ese era el Masato de siempre.

Sonrió.

No le tomo nada de esfuerzo entender hacia donde iba ese comentario.

En cualquier otro momento, bajo cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias, el se habría reído de eso. Había esperado mucho tiempo por las pruebas necesarias para acusar a Hijirikawa de ser _del otro bando_ pero ahora simplemente no podía hacerlo… Seria jodidamente hipócrita de su parte reírse de que Masato protegiera de ese modo a Haru cuando él no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que le pasaba cada que veía a ese chico.

-Como digas- Prefirió hacerse el desentendido encogiéndose de hombros. Le hubiera gustado jugar un poco con toda esta situación pero no era conveniente.

…

Haruka caminaba rumbo a su habitación en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos, después de ese día tan ajetreado estaba agotada. Cecil se había ido con Syo y Natsuki, Otoya y Tomochika habían acompañado a Ren para que hablara con Hyuga-sensei, tenían que terminar con todo ese asunto. Así que, le tocaba volver a su habitación sola.

Tarareaba la canción que esa misma tarde había resonado por toda la escuela mientras tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana, perdida en la profundidad del brillo de las estrellas. Solo se despertó cuando los pasos de alguien, viniendo en sentido contrario a ella llegaron a sus oídos.

Los ojos azules de Tokiya se posaron fijamente en los ámbares de ella en cuanto la silueta del muchacho salió de la oscuridad.

-Bu-Buenas noches, Ichinose-san- Saludo como pudo. La mirada penetrante del chico y el hecho de que no le dijera nada le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

-…

-¿Pasa algo?

-…

-Uhm, con permiso entonces- Prefirió bajar la vista y seguir con su camino. Al final de cuentas si él no planeaba decirle nada ella no quería quedarse ni un segundo más en aquel incomodo silencio. Mentalmente también se felicito a sí misma, ya no actuaba tanto como una fanática y ya no lo llamaba Hayato cuando lo veía.

Tokiya siguió con la vista la cabellera roja hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos, maldiciendo internamente.

Había perdido la oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE: Vivir con una chica: (3/6)**

El **NO** estaba celoso.

Porque a él no le molestaba el hecho de que Ren no se despegara de Haruka desde la ocasión en que ella lo ayudo.

El** NO** estaba siendo infantil.

Porque simplemente a él no le molestaba que Haru riera con Syo y Natsuki y no con él.

El **NO** era posesivo.

Simplemente era molesto que Otoya insistiera en pasar tanto tiempo con Haru y que este no rechazara la compañía del pelirrojo.

Pero el **SI** imaginaba cosas.

Porque no era posible que Masato le sonriera discretamente a la pelirroja cada vez que creía que nadie miraba.

**SI** estaba desarrollando alguna clase de bizarro sexto sentido ninja.

Porque eran bastantes ocasiones en las que sentía la presencia de Tokiya en los lugares a donde ellos iban y viendo desde lejos a Haru. (¿Quién lo diría? Ichinose tiene un lado acosador…)

Y **DEFINITIVAMENTE** estaba poniéndose paranoico.

Porque era muy raro que Tomochika le hiciera tantas preguntas respecto a Haru y a la relación que ambos llevaban.

.

.

.

**¡Y esta, personas del mundo, fue la sexy – porque todo lo relacionado con Ren es sexy de una forma u otra- conty del día de hoy! (¿?) xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿saben lo complicada que me resulta la actitud/personalidad/forma de pensar de Ren? xD Lo amo así como es, por eso le tengo miedito a que su personalidad me quede OC. **

**Muchas me preguntaron en sus reviews que si ya había comenzado a mirar la segunda temporada de UTAPRI y yo les respondo: ¡OH POR DIOS, CLARO QUE SI! –Brillos de emoción fangirls y corazones por todas partes- ¡Y me está encantando! Estoy toda emocionada porque Cecil será un STARISH! También por la aparición de QUARTET NIGHT y la futura presencia de HEAVENZ. **

**¿Porque hay tantos Bishies en este anime? No es que me moleste, pero es complicado serle fiel a solo uno, jajaja xD (¡Ok No! D/: ¡Mi corazón siempre será de STARISH! Sobre todo de Ittoki-kun n/n)**

**Bueno ya, no quiero dejar salir a mi lado fangirl mas de lo necesario :P **

**Esto es todo por ahora, estoy planeando un par de fics nuevos para este verano, en base a esta segunda temporada y dos ovas para esta historia: ¡Espérenlos próximamente! xD**

**Les agradezco un montón sus comentarios, me gustaría poder responderles de una por una pero, ¡creo que llegaríamos al punto en que habría más de lo que escribo de los comentarios que de historia! xD **

**Espero que les gustara y me gustaría contar con su opinión en forma de review para este capítulo también.**

**¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~**

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**

***Las reto a que me digan el nombre del grupo que canta la canción que Haruka toca al principio ¿Les daré una galleta si me lo contestan bien? xD**


	9. Resfriado, carta, descubrimiento

Nada que decir salvo: ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo! (Habia una chica que me dijo hasta Onee-sama y no se… fue lindo :D) Me emociona mucho que les guste mi historia.

¡Ustedes son mi motivación! ¡Muchisimas muchísimas gracias! n,n

¡Gócenlo!

_*Como ya sabemos los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)*_

UNA CHICA EN LA ESCUELA

CAPITULO 7: RESFRIADO, CARTA, DESCUBRIMIENTO.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto noto que ya no había mas lugar hacia donde correr, había sido interceptada y solo podía escuchar los tacones de su perseguidora aproximándose. A estas alturas, la única arma de la que Haru podía fiarse era del silencio. Quizás si se callaba, quizás si no hacia ruido, lograría evadir a la consejera.

-¡ACHU!- Aunque claro, su resfriado parecía no estar dispuesto a cooperar.

-Ha-ru-kun- Su perseguidora paladeo su nombre con cierto aire siniestro y lo siguiente que Haruka supo es que la mujer se acercaba a ella lentamente, dejando a su sombra ir por delante. Tal como en una película de terror.

Se estremeció.

Fue solo ahí, cuando la vio dar la vuelta por el pasillo y encaminarse en su dirección cuando dejo de luchar. Se enderezó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esperándose lo peor.

-Por fin dejas de correr Haru-kun… ¿Oh debería llamarte… Haruka-chan?- Dijo por fin la mujer.

Aun y cuando no era su costumbre. Maldijo a todos y a todo el mundo mientras sentía la necesidad de echarse a llorar.

.

.

.

Se lo que ustedes se están preguntando: _¿Qué demonios paso aquí?_

Bueno, permítanme explicarles. Vallamos hasta esta mañana, cuando todo esto comenzó.

…

-¡ACHU!

Hace solo unas horas, Cecil había sido despertado por un estornudo. Y no cualquier estornudo, si no por uno bastante peculiar para el lugar donde estaba viviendo: Agudo… femenino.

-¿Haruka-chan?- Llamo el moreno preocupado, girándose para mirarla. Se encontró con que su compañera aun estaba acostada en su cama, cosa extraña viniendo de ella pues siempre se levantaba al menos treinta minutos antes que él. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cama de ella para mirarla mejor y se encontró con que estaba hecha un ovillo sobre su lecho, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sudando y se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de no temblar- ¡Haruka-chan! ¡Despierta! ¡Haruka-chan!- Le llamo esta vez preocupado. Puso su mano sobre su frente y entonces lo comprobó: Fiebre, y una muy alta.

Haru estaba resfriada.

-Mph… Ce…Cil… Q…Que... Yo…- La pelirroja hizo un ademan de querer levantarse solo consiguiendo que el muchacho la regresara a su lugar sin ningún esfuerzo- Yo…. Tarde…. Clases…

Cecil torció los labios en un gesto pensativo, miro el reloj y comprobando la hora, relativamente tarde a decir verdad, faltaban cuarenta minutos para comenzar las clases, opto por lo único prudente que se le ocurría hacer.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y volvió con algunas compresas frías del botiquín que envolvió en una camiseta, puso eso sobre la frente de Haru.

-Haruka-chan- Le llamo, ella apenas y pudo girar su cabeza para mirarlo- Hoy no iras a clases.

…

-¡Cecil-kun!- Nanami hizo un puchero sentada en su cama. En la puerta, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela y con la mano en la perilla, el chico bufo suavemente- ¡No puedo faltar a clases! ¡Ya me siento bien!... ¡A-ACHU!

-Ya dije que no, estas resfriada y no estás del todo recuperada- Que hiciera pucheros de esa forma era de hecho el primer indicio de que ella no estaba bien, pero prefirió no decirle nada- Tus estornudos podrían delatarte. Le avisare a Tomo-chan para que justifique la falta así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, descansa.

-¡Pero…!

-Sin peros…-Abrió la puerta- Duerme un poco y date una ducha si sientes que la fiebre regresa. Volveré en el descanso y te traeré algo para desayunar. - Y dicho eso salió dando un leve portazo.

Estando sola, se volvió a dejar caer en la cama. ¿Dormir? ¡Pf! ¡Por favor! No estaba ni siquiera un poco cansada, estaba muy segura de que Cecil estaba exagerando, se sentía bien y ahora se pasaría todo el día aburrida en el cuarto por su culpa y…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando, pero se quedo profundamente dormida.

…

Por más que tratara de distraerse, parecía que la preocupación le ganaba. En todo momento le daba vueltas por la cabeza el cómo estaría Haruka. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación con ella y cuidarla que estar en clases, pero tenía que asistir, si Tomo-chan se enteraba que estaba saltando clases sin justificación de nuevo, esta vez no dudaría en decírselo al director, y el director se lo notificaría a…. su familia.

Y solo Dios sabía que lo último que quería eran problemas con esas personas.

Pero regresando a Haruka, ¿Se habría dormido? ¿Estaría descansando? Quizás debería pasarse por la enfermería durante el desayuno y conseguirle algunas medicinas también. ¿Quizás sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería? No, ella tenía que descansar. Moverla de lugar seria complicado y empeoraría su salud. ¿Debería llevar a la enfermera hasta el cuarto?

¡No! ¡Nadie podía saber que Haruka estaba enferma! ¿Qué tal si mientras trataban su resfriado se daban cuenta de que él no era _el_ si no _ella_?

¡Arg! ¿Por qué las enfermedades eran tan problemáticas?

El nunca había cuidado a nadie enfermo antes.

Bueno si, lo hizo una vez; Cuido a su hermana. Pero tenía a lo mucho cuatro años por esos tiempos y no era el único a cargo de ella, había mínimo otras ocho personas velando por su salud. ¡Y de todas formas aquello no había resultado bien para nadie! Ella nunca pudo recuperarse del todo.

-Cecil

La angustia que lo invadió en aquel entonces fue horrible. No quería volver a sentirla.

-¿Cecil?

¡Basta!, no podía seguir recordando eso. Simplemente no. No podía relacionar la enfermedad de su hermana con la de Nanami. ¡La situación era abismalmente diferente!

-Ceeeecil…

_-Se racional-_ lo regaño su subconsciente_-¡Haruka solo esta resfriada! Res-fria-da ¿Entendiste? No le va a pasar nada, no seas tonto. No hay nada que temer._

¿Temer?

Esperen, ¿Desde cuándo Nanami Haruka era tan importante como para que él tuviera que temer por ella?

_¿Qué no es obvio?-_ Su conciencia parecía tener un tinte mas… Irónico desde ese último pensamiento- _Desde el momento en que tú te enamo…_

**-¡CECIL!**

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus pensamientos? Al parecer bastante porque Otoya, Natsuki y Masato estaban parados frente a él con un gesto que bailaba entre la preocupación y la molestia

- Ah, chicos… Son ustedes…- puso una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar el correr loco de su corazón y tratando de bajar el calorcillo que sentía en el rostro por culpa de ese último comentario de su subconsciente.

Estúpida conciencia troll.

-Buenos días- termino por saludar.

- ¿Buenos días?, Cecil ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente Masato, ¿Por?- El moreno se hizo el desentendido.

-Bueno, parecías tener un gesto bastante complejo en el rostro hace un momento- contraatacó el peliazul.

-Eh, ¿enserio?- Contesto con disimulo.

-Hmf.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes. Uno porque quería saber que era lo que pasaba y otro porque no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada.

-En fin- Otoya intento cortar con el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a formarse- Lo importante es que no pasa nada.

-Dime Cecil-kun, ¿Haru-kun no ha venido hoy contigo?- pregunto el rubio dando una mirada a su alrededor sin encontrarse con el lindo pelirrojo.

-No, hoy despertó con fiebre así que hice que se quedara en cama por hoy.

No supo si fueron imaginaciones suyas o de verdad lo vio, pero juraría que algo de brillo en los ojos de los tres chicos se esfumo. Y por alguna razón eso lo hizo molestarse.

-Ya veo- El tono levemente triste de Otoya le hizo levantar una ceja- Bueno, si está enfermo no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿verdad?

-En todo caso deberíamos agradecerte por hacerle quedarse a descansar.

-Pobre de él, Haru-kun parece del tipo que no le gusta faltar a clases.

-¿Por qué no vamos a verlo después de clases?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Llevémosle los deberes también. Quizás eso lo anime.

-¿En qué clase de planeta el llevarle tarea a la gente la hace animarse?

-Eso no es importante. En todo caso es nuestro deber como compañeros de clase.

-Como sea. ¡Entonces decidido! Iremos a ver a Haru-kun después de clases.

¿Se habían olvidado de que el seguía ahí?

Tal vez.

De cualquier forma ellos no podían ir.

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando la cantarina voz de Ringo-sensei se hizo presente. Haciendo que todos fueran a sus asientos y la clase comenzara.

Y suspiro.

Definitivamente debió quedarse en la habitación con Haruka.

…

_Querida abuela._

_Llevaba tiempo sin escribirte ¿no es así? Creo que algunas semanas. Bueno me disculpo, no sé qué ha pasado con migo últimamente. Te alegrara saber que estoy llevando una vida escolar tranquila a pesar de mi secreto. Tengo algunos buenos amigos aquí y eso me hace feliz. La escuela es más fácil desde que supere mi miedo escénico y no se… ahora respiro mas tranquilamente, aun hablan sobre mí y dicen cosas que no son ciertas… Pero supongo que aprendí a ignorar. Ya no tendré miedo. Dejare que mi música hable por mí. _

_¿No es genial?, ¡Estoy cada vez más cerca de ser una genial compositora!_

_Ahora mismo te cuento que estoy enferma, desperté algo resfriada. Cecil-kun dijo que estaba temblando esta mañana así que me hizo quedarme en cama. ¿Es un buen amigo no es así? Aunque está exagerando… no estoy tan mal._

Dejo de escribir de golpe cuando sintió que iba a estornudar.

-¡ACHUUUUU!

_Ok, Ok… si estoy un poquito mal, pero no era como para que faltara a clases ¿O si? Tome una larga siesta y de hecho ahora me siento mejor que antes. En cuanto termine de escribirte me daré una ducha y estaré perfecta para ir, aunque sea, a las últimas clases del día. _

_Cuídate mucho abuela. La temporada de lluvias debe estar en su clímax ahora mismo en casa ¿Cierto? Recuerda siempre llevar paraguas y abrígate bien. Ya es suficiente con que una de las dos este enferma. _

_Espero que puedas responderme esta carta pronto._

_Atte: __**N. Haruka**_

_P.D: Tranquila, me cuidare el resfriado y no hare cosas innecesarias… (O por lo menos no muchas)_

…

Dejo de lado en el escritorio el papel azul celeste en el que había escrito la carta, Haruka se levanto estirando sus músculos y dirigiéndose hacia su armario para sacar ropa limpia. Iría a las últimas horas de clases y ni siquiera Cecil se lo impediría.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral del cuarto de baño escucho a alguien tocando la puerta.

-¿Si?- dijo luego de abrir, a penas mientras asomaba su rostro hacia el pasillo.

Lo recibieron unos brillantes y vivos ojos violetas.

-¿Haru? ¿Enserio eres tú? Dios luces terrible- La consejera parecía alarmada y Haru solo tocio la boca.

¿Enserio se veía tan mal? ¡Porque él no se sentía así! ¡Enserio!

-Veo que Cecil no mentía, ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

-Yo… bien… no me siento… mal… iba a… ducha…- Tomochika había puesto su mano en la frente de Haru. Haciendo que de paso, el pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso.

-Entiendo. Bueno está bien. Puedes ir a ducharte, quizás así mejores un poco. Tengo que hacer visitas de rutina a los alumnos que se reportan enfermos, solo para comprobar. Así que me quedare aquí por un rato pero estate tranquilo. Me abre ido para cuando salgas.

-Bi-Bien.

Y dicho eso, Haru se dio la vuelta y volvió a lo suyo. Dando un portazo en la puerta del baño.

Cuando se quedo sola, Tomochika observo el cuarto con ojos aburridos. La cama de Haru seguía sin hacerse y había un montón de pañuelos y compresas usadas regadas por los buros. Le sorprendía que no hubiera cosas como medicinas regadas por ahí, pero en general, todo parecía indicar que el chico si estaba enfermo. No le sorprendía, según se había enterado hace una semana se había lanzado a la fuente del jardín principal para ayudar a Ren a recuperar su canción. Rio ante el recuerdo, Haru era un buen chico, sufría incluso por ayudar a los demás.

Dio una última mirada al lugar antes de dar todo por hecho y poder irse, le había dicho a Haru que no estaría ahí cuando el saliera de la ducha y no quería lidiar con un adolecente desnudo y su hormonal existencia…

.

.

.

¡Naa!

Tomochika rio de nuevo. Haru no era de ese tipo de chico, en todo caso, se desmayaría de puros nervios primero antes de intentar algo.

Encogiéndose de hombros y aun con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando algo llamo su atención.

Un trozo de papel azul celeste que estaba en el escritorio.

Hubiera pasado como cualquier otro papel salvo por los detalles dorados que tenía en los bordes. Reconoció de inmediato ese tipo de papel, eran de esos blogs de hojas decoradas que las chicas usaban para escribir recados largos o cargas. Hace algunos años ella había tenido varios de esos, en su momento los uso para escribir cartas a un chico que le gustaba.

¿Qué hacia Haru con una hoja así? ¿Tenía una novia o una admiradora fuera de la academia quizás?

Quien lo diría, hasta Haru tenía chicas admirándolo.

Se acerco al escritorio con un gesto pícaro y tomo el papel, darle una leída no le afectaría a nadie ¿cierto? Solo lo leería por curiosidad y nadie lo sabría jamás.

.

.

.

No supo que le sorprendió-asusto mas. Que la carta estuviera escrita en femenino, que estuviera firmada por una chica llamada _Haruka_, que tenia la leve sospecha de que sabia quien era esa chica… O que cierto pelirrojo acabara de salir del baño con una toalla en las manos, sin camisa, dejando al descubierto vendas atadas a su pecho y que ese mismo chico lo viera con un gesto aterrado.

-No de nuevo- murmuro el chico con un tono demasiado agudo como para pertenecer a la voz de un hombre.

-Tu- la consejera señaló al pelirrojo (oh pelirroja) con un gesto bastante peculiar. Medio asombrado, medio shokeado, medio avergonzado- ¿T-Tu… eres…una… chi…?

Y después de eso, no pudo registrar los rápidos movimientos que le siguieron a eso.

…

Maldijo. Oh claro que lo hizo.

Había sido descubierta, de nuevo. Y esta vez había sido alguien a quien no podía darle escusas. Había pensado que la consejera no estaría ahí luego de que ella terminara con su ducha, así que no se había molestado en cubrir las vendas de su pecho con la camisa.

No tenia excusas.

Tomochika sin duda seria más perspicaz que Cecil en cuanto los detalles. Ella era un adulta después de todo, una empleada del instituto.

Demonios.

En medio del nuevo ataque de pánico que invadía su mente, solo se le ocurrió que debía de escapar. Correr.

Así que siguiendo esos pensamientos, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Le había arrojado una toalla en la cabeza a la consejera, la empujo hacia la cama y había salido de la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo y luego corrió por su vida.

Se arrepentiría de eso en algún momento y le constaba. Pero por ahora, solo le importaba correr.

Mientras escapaba, ni siquiera noto como el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo y que paso frente al salón de la clase A.

…

-Bien chicos. Continuaremos con la lección después del almuerzo pueden irse.

Anuncio ringo-sansei mientras todos guardaban sus pertenencias para irse. Cecil, cuya prisa por ir a ver a Haruka le hizo salir más rápido de lo normal se abalanzo sobre la puerta antes de que la profesora dijera cualquier otra cosa. Giro el pomo y justo cuando estaba por echarse a correr, lo vio.

Haruka corriendo como loca por el pasillo, sin camisa, solo con las vendas de su pecho.

¿Pero qué….?

-¡Vuelve aquí Haru! ¡Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo!

Y Tomo-chan tras ella con aura terrorífica.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que había pasado. Cuando volvió a razonar ya estaba corriendo en la misma dirección en la que ambas se habían ido momentos antes.

…**.**

Y todas esas situaciones en conjunto nos traen a este momento.

-Por fin dejas de correr Haru-kun… ¿Oh debería llamarte… Haruka-chan?- Dijo por fin la mujer.

Haruka pensó por un par de momentos que se desmayaría, por la impresión, el esfuerzo o la enfermedad, realmente eso no importaba. Aun con los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando que Tomo-chan estuviera furica, que la tomara del brazo y la llevara hasta con el director.

.

.

.

Estuvo realmente sorprendida cuando no sintió una mano apretándole el brazo o regaños y escándalo sin fin. Por el contrario, lo que sintió al cerrar los ojos fue una mano posándose sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello suavemente.

-¿Debió ser duro o no? Cortar tu cabello para que no te descubrieran.

¿Eh?

¿!EH!?

-¿N-No estas mo-molesta?- Ahora definitivamente iba a desmayarse. Sintió la fiebre volver y por alguna razón ahora tenia nauseas.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué debería?

-Pe-pero yo… pero tu…

-Haruka- se estremeció cuando Tomochika le llamo por su verdadero nombre, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie aparte de Cecil lo hiciera- Si hubiera querido delatarte no habría corrido tras de ti en primer lugar. Además, te mentiría si te dijera que no tenía mis dudas, hay rasgos en tu rostro que resultan demasiado parecidos a los de una chica.

-¿Entonces po-porque me perseguiste?

-Me lanzaste una toalla en la cabeza, luego me empujaste y encerraste en una habitación, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara ahí a esperarte?

Era justo aquí cuando se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a delatarme?

-¡Claro que no! Siempre eh pensado que es estúpido que en este colegio solo acepten hombres. Alguien debe demostrarles que las chicas también tienen talento musical.

Algo en los ojos de la mayor de las pelirrojas centello.

-¡HARU!- Un grito impactado hizo eco en los pasillos y de pronto Cecil se interponía entre ambas mujeres- ¡To-Tomo-chan déjame que te explique!… esto no es… Haru esta…

-Está bien, Cecil-kun… ella no va a decir nada…

-¿Enserio?

-Así es Cecil. Yo no diré nada, no como tú. Ahora dame tu chaleco, tenemos que cubrir el pecho de Haruka.

-Eh, claro- Antes de poner la prenda en las manos de la mayor, algo lo detuvo- Momento, ¿Cómo que no dirás nada como yo lo hice? ¿Acaso te dije algo?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que te despertaste en mi oficina balbuceando algo de que Haru era una chica? Ahí comenzaron mis sospechas.

-¿Tu-tu lo sospechabas?- El moreno estaba comprobando cada vez más que Tomochika Shibuya era una persona de temer. No se le escapaba nada.

Además de que Tomo-chan era la única persona en la faz de la tierra que podía meterlo en problemas y ni siquiera esforzarse.

- Espera, cecil-kun ¿Tú hiciste algo como eso…?- Ahora Haruka lo miraba con un gesto de indignación que acompañado de su rubor por la fiebre más bien parecía un puchero muy muy tierno.

-¡Eh…este…. Si… pero… dejame… explicarte…. Yo.. este….!

-Ya ya Cecil, tendrás mucho tiempo para explicar cuando lleguemos a la habitación. Por ahora apurémonos. Va a ser un largo camino hasta su cuarto y hay muchos chicos fuera por el almuerzo. Para colmo creo que tiene fiebre de nuevo- sentencio autoritariamente ella.

-Te detesto cuando tienes razón, Tomo-chan- balbuceo Cecil mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Haru y se lo pasaba por el hombro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No, nada!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE: Vivir con una chica: (4/6)**

-¡A-A-A-ACHU!

-Salud Cecil-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Yo…Yo…!Achu!

Quería decir que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, pero ¿A quién engañaba?, por más que quisiera mentir para no preocupar a Haruka, en ese preciso momento se sentía de lo peor, la garganta lo mataba y sentía que fácilmente superaba los cuarenta grados de fiebre.

Sentirse así era horrible. Estar enfermo era horrible.

-Creo que pude haberte contagiado mi resfriado- concluyo Haru con preocupación, ella se había mejorado hace algunos cuantos días. Cecil estaba a punto de replicar cuando la frente de la chica de pronto se poso sobre la suya en un gesto que supuso era para comparar temperaturas.

El rubor que ahora mismo atacaba sus mejillas ya no era precisamente por la fiebre.

-Estas ardiendo. Qué remedio, hoy no saldrás- Haruka se separo de él y de pronto sintió el frio atacar la zona en la que la piel de ella había estado anteriormente- Es fin de semana así que me quedare aquí para cuidarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Pasando de largo por los pensamientos que le rogaban replicar, decirle que eso no era justo, que Haruka tenía derecho a salir y divertirse después de haberse curado; se sintió feliz. Haruka se quedaría ahí todo el día, atendiéndolo.

De pronto estar enfermo no era tan malo.

.

.

.

**Y esto mis hermosas lectoras, fue la conty del día de hoy. Subida el jueves como dije que la subiría. Para que vean que yo si cumplo (cuando no hay nada que me distraiga) xD Quería seguir subiendo en base de al anime pero dije. ¿Qué tal algo de comedia? (porque aunque no lo parezca, esto fue un intento de ser graciosa de mi parte :P) Sinceramente a mi me gusto como quedo. Probablemente Tomochika no debía darse cuenta del secreto si no hasta un poco mas adelante pero tengo planeado un Ova y la necesito así [inserte risas malvadas aquí(¿?)]**

**Dejando eso de lado….**

**¡PELIGRO SPOILER!**

**[FANGIRL MODE: ON~~]**

**Chicas, ¡se nos acabo la segunda temporada de Uta no Prince-sama! Y sinceramente no pude haber quedado mas conforme. Combinada a la vez con tristeza porque ya no podre ver a mis hermosos Starish. **

**Me alegra que todo tuviera un feliz desenlace y que ninguno de los grupos se desintegrara. Porque aunque me duela admitirlo debo hacerlo, los Heavenz son buenos en lo que hacen.**

**Sinceramente tuvo de todo: **

**Drama: Casi me da un ataque de algo cuando Otoya dijo: **_**Incluso si esta es nuestra última presentación… **_**Se los prometo que yo estaba: ¡Cállate Otoya! ¡No digas eso! D: **

**Fuertes revelaciones: ¡El presidente sabía lo que iba a pasar! ¿Qué es eso del compas feliz? **

**Algo que no me esperaba: ¿Fue cosa mía o Haruka se enojo? :P **

**Comedia: Probablemente esa no era la idea pero, ¡Me dio mucha risa ver a los chicos haciendo todos el Agnadance! xD **

**Finales felices para todos: Quartet Night se consolido como grupo oficialmente, El tsundre de Kurosaki admite que le gustaría trabajar en grupo. Heavenz no se desintegro (aun no termino de decidir si es bueno o malo…) y obviamente, Starish gano y ahora son oficialmente profesionales n,n**

**Algo tierno: No sé, pero… ¿Ai cantando Maji Love 1000%? Mi exprecion fue algo muy similar a: Puke Rainbow –brillos y corazones de fangirlidad y emoción por todos lados- ¿Ya les había mencionado que Mikaze Ai me resulta tan….tan… sasdsdasdgasfdagshdgashdfasdhadg? *^* **

**Y por ultimo: **

**Un viejo clásico combinado con algo nuevo: Todo el mundo cantando Maji Love 1000% fue tan, tan… ¡Epico!**

**¡Lo único que me queda por decir es que espero ansiosa un Maji Love 3000%! (aun nos queda ver como les va a los chicos como profesionales… ¡Esto aun tiene bastante material para mas! –por lo menos según yo- :P)**

**¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**Yo por mi parte es todo lo que tengo que decir. **

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Por lo pronto no me queda más que esperar a que ustedes me digan que les pareció. :D**

**Actualizare mi otra historia próximamente también (Que por cierto, infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios y su aceptación. Son las mejores –inserte un beso aquí-) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece un comentario?

¡Cuídense y nos leemos!~

~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~


End file.
